Amore Segreto
by WhiteCamellia
Summary: An intense passion, a secret engagement and a love that will last a lifetime. What will come of Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy?
1. The Beginning

"Amore Segreto"

Chapter One: The Beginning

Authors Note: I don't own any of the Pride and Prejudice characters.

Elizabeth Bennet seemed lost in thought as she wondered through the garden alongside her house. Now that Jane was engaged to Mr. Bingley her mother had focused her energy on Elizabeth. Mrs. Bennet was convinced that it was her and her alone that matched up Jane and Mr. Bingley, so it was her new goal to find Elizabeth a suitable husband. Every time they went into town or to a party she introduced Elizabeth to another man. Elizabeth was so focused on her inner ranting that she didn't notice a figure walk up next to her.

"My dear Lizzy, you seem to be quiet lately, is there something wrong?" asked Jane

"No Jane. I just have a lot on my mind lately." Replied Elizabeth "I need to find some way to stop mother from pushing all those men on me."

Jane walked over to Elizabeth and put her arms around her in a sisterly hug. "Ohh Lizzy! She just wants to see you as happy as I am! And so do I! I can't believe everything has worked out so well for Mr. Bingely and me. I know you will find someone soon."

Elizabeth smiled to herself. The right man had indeed come along. Even though Mr. Darcy was rich and handsome, Elizabeth had thought in too snobbish upon their first meeting. After months bickering, a disastrous proposal, she finally saw the man inside. But by the time Elizabeth had seen her error she was convinced that Mr. Darcy had lost all feelings for her. It wasn't until a fateful walk that he finally revealed his true feelings. Unknown to everyone Mr. Darcy had proposed to Elizabeth, and she had accepted.

B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B

"Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy are here." Announced the maid from the doorway. She stepped aside and Mr. Bingley walked into the room straight over to Jane. He kissed her hand and then addressed the family. Mr. Darcy walked into the room and saw Mr. Bingley talking with Mrs. Bennet and Jane. His eyes sought Elizabeth and saw her sitting at the window. When she saw him coming she rose and gave him a little smile.

"I have missed you greatly Mr. Darcy." Said Elizabeth not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, It has been far too long since we've last seen each other." Replied Mr. Darcy. He lifted Elizabeth's hand to his lips and held it there for a moment longer than was appropriate.

"Elizabeth! Come over here please" called Mrs. Bennet from where she was sitting near Jane and Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth and Darcy shared a brief smile before Elizabeth went over to her mother.

"Yes mother?" asked Elizabeth.

"Normally I wouldn't take you away from eligible gentlemen, but that Mr. Darcy….he just wont do. I wouldn't have you marry him even with his ten thousand pounds a year." Said Mrs. Bennet with conviction.

"Ohh Mother…." Trailed off Elizabeth while shaking her head.

"We must be going now. But I invite the entire family to my home for dinner next Thursday, if you are available." Said Mr. Bingley

"Yes!!" shouted Mrs. Bennet. "I mean, of course we would love to attend. Thank you very much for the invitation."

Elizabeth and Jane looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy stood up and began to walk out of the room. Before he got to the door Mr. Darcy glanced back and locked eyes with Elizabeth. She gave him a little smile and followed Bingley out the door.

B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B

"Tonight is the big night!" exclaimed Kitty. "The first family dinner."

"I don't know why we have to be there all evening. I will lose very important practice time." Said Mary.

"Mary, I'm sure that the Bingley's wont mind you playing a few pieces for us before dinner." Said Jane with a smile on her face. She was clearly excited to see Mr. Bingley that evening.

Elizabeth too was anxious to leave for the Bingley's house. Mr. Darcy was still there and she hadn't been able to talk to him in many days. She hoped her family wouldn't notice that she tried to look extra nice this evening. Even though Darcy had told her he loved her, she worried that she wasn't pretty enough for him.

"Lizzy, you look very pretty this evening." Said Kitty. "Have you finally taken mothers advice and decided to look for a husband?"

"No! I just want to look nice for Jane's sake. I know this is very important to her." Said Elizabeth. "So make sure to be on your best behavior."

"I know, I know. Don't make any inappropriate comments or flirt with the butlers." Said Kitty with a sigh.

Soon after the family was in their carriage on the way to Netherfield Park. Mrs. Bennet was bursting with excitement. Mr. Bennet was his normal self, but Elizabeth could tell he wanted to make a good impression. Elizabeth saw Kitty and Mary talking to one another with affection and she couldn't help but think it was good that Lydia was gone. Jane was staring out the window with a smile on her face, it was clear that she was thinking about Mr. Bingley. When they arrived at the Netherfield Park Mr. Bingley was right there to great them. Caroline Bingley stood beside him ever the gracious hostess.

"Welcome to our home." Said Caroline with a serene smile on her face. "I'm so glad you all could make it."

Elizabeth saw that Caroline wasn't pleased at all that they were there and that Mr. Bingley was forcing her to be civil. Mr. Darcy stood on her other side and had a stony look on his face. The Bennet's walked into the house and into the main sitting room. Jane and Bingley soon followed and then Mr. Darcy lead Caroline into the room. Everyone sat down, and an awkward silence followed.

"Miss Bingley, this room is beautiful, did you decorate it yourself?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

"Yes, since Charles was unmarried at the time, and our mother is unavailable, the task fell to me to decorate Netherfield Park." Replied Caroline.

"Would it please everyone if Mary played a few pieces for us before dinner?" asked Jane.

Caroline shot a look at Mr. Darcy, who gave her a look that said, "behave". Mary walked up to the pianoforte and began playing. Contrary to her other performances, this was much milder. She played a few pieces that she had been working on for the past few weeks. Elizabeth looked at her fondly being thankful that she wasn't embarrassing the family. Mr. Bingley, as usual, had a huge smile on his face as he watched Mary play, with Jane at his side. Mary finished her last piece just as the butler walked into the room.

"If you would all follow me, dinner is about to be served."

Authors Note: Thank you all for reading my first P&P story!! I don't know how its going to go, so please let me know what you all think!! I need all the advice I can get!! The next chapter will be the rest of the dinner and I promise for more Lizzy and Darcy action. If there is anything you want to see in this story, let me know and I'll try and work it in! Thanks again for reading!! **Please review! **


	2. Interludes

Chapter Two: Interludes 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of its characters.

Mr. Bingley escorted Jane from the sitting room to the dining room. Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley followed them, and then the Bennet's came after. They all sat around the table and unfortunately Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth were on opposite sides. Dinner was served and a quiet chatter could be heard. Mrs. Bennet was talking to Mr. Bingley and Jane with great enthusiasm about the wedding preparations. Mary and Kitty were talking quietly and Mr. Bennet was talking to Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth couldn't seem to stop glancing over at Mr. Darcy. She knew she shouldn't and had to stop, but her eyes just seemed to drift to him naturally. Elizabeth was astonished to see her father talking to Mr. Darcy. She didn't think her father had a great liking of Mr. Darcy, but her beloved seemed to be talking to Mr. Bennet at great length. All the sudden Elizabeth heard a small cough from behind her.

"Excuse me, miss?" Said a server from behind Elizabeth. "Would you like a refill of your wine?"

"Yes, Thank you very much." Replied Elizabeth. When the server handed Elizabeth back her glass, she felt a small note passed into her hand. Elizabeth slowly unfolded it under the table and saw the familiar scrawl of her beloved Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy.

_To my dearest Elizabeth,_

_Meet me in the second drawing room on the left after dessert. I will be waiting._

_Yours,_

Fitzwilliam 

Elizabeth did her best to smother the smile on her face but it was no use. The prospect of meeting Mr. Darcy made her very happy, so she couldn't help but smile. Jane noticed this and gave Elizabeth a look as if to say, 'what is going on?' Elizabeth shook her head lightly and mouthed 'nothing' to Jane. The rest of the dinner went smoothly although Elizabeth was anxious for dessert to come. Darcy had excused himself earlier, claiming that he had urgent business with his steward. Elizabeth told her mother that she had a headache and needed to take a stroll outside. She knew it was a weak excuse, but it was the only thing she would think of at the time.

"Lizzy dear, are you all right?" asked Mrs. Bennet with concern. "Are you sure you don't want Jane or I to walk with you?"

"No mother, I'll be fine. I just need to clear my head." Said Elizabeth. With that she turned and walked out the door. Instead of turning right to go outside, she went left and headed for the room where she knew Darcy would be waiting. Elizabeth got to the second room and stopped, she took a deep breath and walked into the room, but she didn't see Darcy anywhere! 'Where could he be?' thought Elizabeth. 'Maybe I have the wrong room….' But before Elizabeth could sneak into another room, she heard footsteps walking in her direction. Elizabeth tried to hide behind a large plant, but it was too small. In her franticness to find a hiding spot she didn't notice that the intruder had already come into the room and was watching her with great amusement. She also didn't notice the intruder come towards her until he had captured her in his arms.

"And what do you think you are doing my dear?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"Ohh!! Mr. Darcy!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"My darling Elizabeth, how many times must I ask you to call me Fitzwilliam?" said Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth, still a little shy with his obvious adoration with her turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. "Alright, I think I can do that." Said Elizabeth.

Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth's eyes seemed to meet at the same moment. Mr. Darcy, knowing that Elizabeth was still a little shy about displays of affection took great care with Elizabeth. He lowered his head and began to kiss his love with great affection. His lips moved of hers with a practiced ease. He gently coaxed her mouth open and when Mr. Darcy touched his tongue to hers Elizabeth met it hesitantly. They had kissed before, but it had never been like this.

"Ohh Elizabeth. How I wish we could have sat closer during dinner. I miss the conversations we have had in the past weeks." Said Darcy in between kisses.

Elizabeth broke away from Darcy and looked into his eyes. "I saw you talking with father. I am glad that you both are talking. It will hopefully put you in a better light with him and maybe he will take our engagement better when it is announced."

"Yes, I must admit that is one of the reasons why I engaged your father in conversation during dinner. I know you love him very much and you are his favorite. I can already tell in the short conversations I have had with him. But most of all I know it would please you if we got along, and that is all I want my dear, is to please you." Replied Darcy.

Elizabeth was surprised at his response. She just looked up at him in wonder for a few seconds before she put her arms around him in a lovingly hug. "Ohh Mr. Darcy…I mean Fitzwilliam, thank you so much. My father means so much to me and it would please me if you both got along."

As much as Darcy wanted to continue this interlude with Elizabeth, he knew that much time had passed and people would soon wonder where they both had gone. There was only so much time that a young lady could spend outside alone, in the dark. "Elizabeth, you must go out the side door and come around to the front. If anyone asks just tell them you spent time in the garden."

Elizabeth took one look at Darcy and started to walk out of the room. Before she reached the door. Darcy caught her arm and pulled her in for one last kiss. "Sorry my dear, I just don't know when we will be able to be alone next." Said Darcy with a small smile on his face.

"That's alright…..we'll have to think of something. Maybe you can come with Mr. Bingley next time he comes and visits Jane?" asked Elizabeth eagerly.

"I will, but Mr. Bingley, and your family for that matter, will begin to get suspicious." Said Darcy grimly.

"Okay, we'll think of that later. Come as soon as you can. Just seeing you makes me feel better." Said Elizabeth. With that Elizabeth walked out of the room and out the side door. As much as she wanted to take a tour of the gardens, she knew that she had to get back inside the house before her family became worried. She walked into the house and was directed to one of the sitting rooms.

"Oh Lizzy!" cried Jane. " How are you feeling, has your headache gone away?"

"Yes, Jane. The fresh air was exactly what I needed. I took a walk around the gardens, which were very beautiful." Said Elizabeth distracted as Mr. Darcy just returned to the room. "Did you design the layout yourself Miss Bingley?"

"Miss Elizabeth," said Miss Bingley with a condescending smile "Here we have a gardener to take care of our flowers."

"Ohh yes, of course you do." Said Elizabeth. Mr. Darcy knowing of Miss Bingley's dislike of Elizabeth swiftly changed the subject.

"Mrs. Bennet, how are the wedding plans going for Miss Jane and Mr. Bingley's wedding? The date is coming up, isn't it?" asked Darcy.

"Ohh yes it is Mr. Darcy!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet "We have been all a flutter over at the house preparing for it. We want everything to be perfect, don't we Jane?"

"Well my dears, I think it is time we left. We have imposed on the Bingley's hospitality for too long." Said Mr. Bennet.

The Bennets, Mr. and Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy walked to the front of the house. Jane and Mr. Bingley embraced quickly before Mrs. Bennet ushered her over to their carriage. Elizabeth met Mr. Darcy's eyes discreetly before she to left for the carriage and gave him a small smile.

When all the Bennets were piled into their carriage Mary was the first to break the silence. "I think we should visit the Bingley's more often, they have a vast library which I would like to visit."

"Ohh Mary, when Jane is Mrs. Bingley you can come here as much as you like." Said Mrs. Bennet.

Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other with wide eyes trying not to laugh. As much as Jane and Elizabeth loved their family, Elizabeth knew that Jane would want time away from her family. Mr. Bennet just smiled and stared out the window anxious to arrive home. Elizabeth's mind kept wandering back to Mr. Darcy and how much she missed him when she was apart. The short time they spent together alone was few and far between, and she was beginning to think keeping their engagement a secret might have been a mistake. Just as she thought this Mrs. Bennet interrupted her thoughts.

"Ohh Lizzy, now that Jane is marrying a rich man, she can point other rich men in your direction, as well as Mary and Kitty's." said Mrs. Bennet

"Mother…" said Elizabeth shaking her head "I'm sure we can all find husbands on our own."

"Yes my dear, but will they be rich??" asked Mrs. Bennet.

And with that Elizabeth remember why she wanted to keep her engagement a secret, at least for a little bit longer.

Authors Note: Hey everyone!! Thanks so much for reading my story! If you could leave me a little review (even if it's a "I like it" or whatever) I would really appreciate! Feedback is always wonderful and it helps me write better, so any advice would be welcome. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for chapter one: k8bob8, MusicMama, EllaBella87, soph, pryrmtns, E.B.isme, wishonastar, Sobee1982, AquiliusDivine, Iago96, Lupa and littlewhitelie91. I'll update sooner this time since it's summer now!! Hurray!!! Ohh yeah! I forgot to ask, would you guys like to see some Jane/Bingley stuff in this story as well? Or should I keep it strictly Lizzy/Darcy?


	3. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Chapter Three: Leaving on a Jet plane

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pride and Prejudice characters.

Elizabeth moved about restlessly on the chaise as her mother and sisters chatted. Mr. Bingley was set to come that day, and Elizabeth hoped that Mr. Darcy would accompany him. It had been many days since the dinner at the Bingley's so Elizabeth was getting anxious. Since Mr. Darcy could hardly stroll into Longborn without her family being suspicious they had to settle with him accompanying Mr. Bingley when he came to visit Jane. As Elizabeth was lost in thought she didn't hear Jane talking to her.

"Lizzy, are you alright? You haven't been yourself of late." Asked Jane with concern

"What?" asked Elizabeth coming out of a daze. "Ohhh, I'm sorry Jane. I just don't know what is wrong with me."

"I think you need to rest, maybe you should go up and lie down while I visit with Mr. Bingley today." Said Jane.

"Ohh no!!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "I mean, no….I'm not feeling so bad that I need to rest."

"Well, Mr. Bingley and I are going to take a walk when he gets here. Maybe Mary, Kitty and you can walk with us for awhile. I know that will make you feel better." Said Jane lovingly.

Elizabeth put a hand on Jane's arm, "Ohh Jane, I wouldn't want to intrude on your time with Mr. Bingley. I know that your time together is very little."

"Lizzy, of course I wouldn't mind you tagging along." Said Jane with a smile.

Jane continued her embroidery while Elizabeth walked over the bookshelf and picked out a book. Lizzy tried to concentrate on the book but her mind kept wandering. She was never the kind of girl who simpered and fawned over men, but just the thought of Fitzwilliam Darcy made her weak in the knees. She couldn't believe how she hated him in the past. Just the thought of how she treated him humbled her more than he could ever know. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice that Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy had arrived until Kitty pinched her on the leg.

"Oww!" cried Elizabeth. When all eyes turned to her, her cheeks turned a light pink. "Hello Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy." She turned to curtsy to them both and looked up to see Mr. Darcy staring at her intently. She looked up at him and once again began to blush, so she quickly turned away. Elizabeth returned to her spot on the chaise while Mr. Darcy took his usual spot by the window. Jane and Mr. Bingley began to talk to one another intimately in the corner of the room. Right as Elizabeth picked up her book Mrs. Bennet swooped down and sat next to Elizabeth.

"I don't know why _he_ has to come." Said Mrs. Bennet referring to Mr. Darcy over at the window. "All he does is brood in the corner. I don't care how rich he is, he could afford some manners."

"Mother, I think maybe you are being to hasty in judging Mr. Darcy so, let us bring him over to talk with us." Said Elizabeth turning to Mr. Darcy. "Excuse me Mr. Darcy. But how is your sister? Is she still residing at Pemberly, or has she gone into town?"

Mr. Darcy, who had been looking out the window turned to look at Elizabeth. "She is doing well. Up until last week she was staying at Pemberly, but she has gone to stay with Lady Catherine of late." Said Mr. Darcy walking up to Mrs. Bennet and Elizabeth. "And how are you Mrs. Bennet? I hope you are well."

Mrs. Bennet, who was flustered that Mr. Darcy was speaking so amicably to her just stared at him for a second before responding, "Yes, I am doing very well. We are so pleased at the match of Jane and Mr. Bingley. We hope that they will be married soon." Said Mrs. Bennet with a smile.

"Yes, it will be a happy occasion." Said Mr. Darcy. "What a lovely room you have Mrs. Bennet, have you done some redecorating?"

Mrs. Bennet beamed and looked at Mr. Darcy in an entirely new light before responding. Elizabeth just looked back and forth between her beloved Fitzwilliam and her mother. She couldn't believe that they were talking together so well. She supposed that this was a good thing, that Mr. Darcy getting along with her family. She knew that her mother would accept her marrying Mr. Darcy with ease, seeing that he was so rich. But Elizabeth wanted her family to like her husband. Even if they were a little trying at times, they were her family and she knew that she loved them.

"Elizabeth dear, why don't you and Mr. Darcy go take a walk with Jane and Mr. Bingley. I know the fresh air will make you feel as good as new." Said Mrs. Bennet with a gleam in her eye.

"Where you not feeling well Miss Bennet?" asked Mr. Darcy focusing on Elizabeth's face.

"I just seem to be a little out of sorts today that's all." Replied Elizabeth.

"Well then I insist that we go talk a stroll outside then." Said Mr. Darcy extending his hand to Elizabeth.

"Kitty, Mary, would you like to take a walk with us?" asked Elizabeth.

Before they could respond Mrs. Bennet interrupted with "Ohh no Lizzy, I need Kitty here with me and I'm sure Mary will be happier reading."

Mr. Darcy took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm. Together the strolled after Jane and Mr. Bingley out the front door. Elizabeth tried to control her giggles but she ended up having to put her hand over her mouth to stop them.

"Darling, I think you should stop or Mr. Bingley and Jane will wonder what's wrong." Said Mr. Darcy in Elizabeth's ear.

"I'm sorry…" said Elizabeth in between giggles. "Just the thought of my mother trying to pair us up makes me laugh."

"What is so funny about that? We are together after all." Said Darcy.

"Well, I just never thought my mother would like you, and her trying to pair us up is just too much." Said Elizabeth.

"Yes, I agree. But I have my moments of charm you know. After all, how did I win you?" said Mr. Darcy with a smile.

"It was definitely Pemberly that did me in." said Elizabeth with a slight smile.

"Ohh really? Is that so?" asked Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth just smiled and looked ahead at Jane and Mr. Bingley. They looked so much in love that Elizabeth couldn't help but wish that Mr. Darcy and her could be like that as well. But since their engagement was to be kept a secret they had to refrain form too many displays of affection.

As if Jane could sense that Elizabeth had been thinking of her she called out to the couple. "Lizzy! Mr. Darcy! Do come walk with us."

"Yes Darcy," said Mr. Bingley "We were just discussing the fine weather. Its really too bad that you have to leave this tomorrow Darcy, Jane and I were planning a horseback ride tomorrow"

Elizabeth took a step away from Mr. Darcy and looked in another direction. Mr. Darcy was leaving her? And he didn't even tell her? How could he do that?

Mr. Darcy inwardly cringed. Why did Charles have to break the news before he could? He wanted to explain to Elizabeth that he just needed to go back to Pemberly for a week or two. His steward had written him and this business was too important to be ignored for to long. When Darcy went to take Elizabeth's hand she put her hands behind her back. Clearly his beloved was a little upset with him.

"Jane, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy. I am beginning to feel unwell, I think it would be best if I went back to the house." Said Elizabeth not looking at Mr. Darcy.

"I'll come back with you Lizzy, I wouldn't want something to happen to you on the walk back." Said Jane walking away from Mr. Bingley.

"I hope you feel better Miss Bennet." Said Mr. Darcy with a bow to both ladies and with that he started to walk away.

"Lizzy, what is wrong? Things seemed to be going so well." Said Jane

"Nothing Jane, my headache returned that is all." Said Elizabeth with a little anger.

Later in the evening when Elizabeth was getting ready for bed she got to thinking. 'Okay, I'm sure that Fitzwilliam was going to tell me about his leaving. My mother just kept him preoccupied before our walk.' Jane was fast asleep before Elizabeth crawled into bed. Just as she was falling asleep Elizabeth heard a sound at her window. At first she put it down to being the wind. But when it happened again she got up and was surprised at what she saw.

Authors Note: Hey everyone!! Thanks so much for reading my story!! If you could leave a review (even if its super small) I would really appreciate it. Every little bit helps improve me as a writer. Now for those of you who are annoyed with the lack of Lizzy/Darcy fluff in this chapter, don't worry, its coming. Thanks to all who reviewed to chapter two: E.B.isme, alexandizzie4eva, k8bob8, RANA, sleepinghyunny, Iago96 and EllaBella87. The next chapter is already written...so the more reviews I get the faster I will update!! Keep reading!!!


	4. Moonlight Sonata

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Pride and Prejudice.

Chapter Four: Moonlight Sonata

_Previously:_

_Just as she was falling asleep Elizabeth heard a sound at her window. At first she put it down to being the wind. But when it happened again she got up and was surprised at what she saw._

"Fitzwilliam!! What are you doing out there? It's the middle of the night!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she leaned out the window. Sure enough, Mr. Darcy was standing outside her house, in the middle of the night throwing pebbles at her window.

"My dearest Elizabeth, I only wanted to see you once more before I left for Pemberly. Have you forgiven me from this afternoon?" Whispered Darcy.

Elizabeth's heart soared but she decided to play coy and string him along. She turned away from the window, so all Mr. Darcy could see was her back. "I don't know…I haven't yet made up my mind."

"Well come on down here and let me see if I can help persuade you." Said Mr. Darcy going for gallantry. "Or maybe I should just come up there." Mr. Darcy rolled up his sleeves and proceeded to climb the tree that was outside Jane and Elizabeth's room. "Stay there my sweet, I'll be there momentarily."

"Fitzwilliam! Get down from there this instant!" Said Elizabeth but she couldn't keep a smile from her face. "Someone will hear you and come to check."

"I wont climb the tree unless you promise to come down to me, I want to give you a proper goodbye." Said Mr. Darcy balancing on a branch.

"Alright…alright. I'm coming down. It will take a moment for me to get there however, so just be patient." Elizabeth slowly crept around the bed that Jane lay sleeping in. Thankful that Jane was a heavy sleeper, Elizabeth tip toed out of her room. Elizabeth was so giddy with excitement at the thought of Fitzwilliam waiting outside for her. She felt so stupid for jumping all over him for not telling her he was going out of town. Elizabeth was glad that he had come to her before he left for Pemberly. She had been worried that Fitzwilliam had left immediately after their fight. Elizabeth quietly walked through the back door and out into the yard. When she saw Darcy leaning against the tree her heart caught in her throat. He was as handsome as ever only in his shirtsleeves. Elizabeth could hardly mask her excitement as she walked over to him.

As soon as Elizabeth got close enough to him, Darcy took her in his arms. "Ohh Elizabeth, I'm going to miss you when I'm gone." He set his lips to hers and began to nip gently at her lower lip. With some coaxing Elizabeth's lips opened to Darcy's and he began to kiss her much more passionately. Hesitantly she touched her tongue to Darcy's and when he met hers with much enthusiasm she became bolder. She wrapped her hands around Fitzwilliam's neck and he pulled her even more fully against him. She was stretched against him and could feel every hard muscle of his body. As the kissed became more relaxed she played with the curls at the nape of his neck.

Darcy groaned and began to kiss her everywhere. His hands roamed on all over her curves coming to rest on her lower back. He pressed her even closer and his kisses moved from her lips to her neck. Elizabeth tilted her head to her side to give Darcy more access. He placed light kisses down her neck and gently nipped at the corner of her lips. 'Ahhh, I could do this all day.' Thought Darcy. 'I don't know how I am going to leave her for two weeks'

"Fitzwilliam" said Elizabeth breathlessly in between kisses. "Do you really have to leave? I mean, is there any way you can wait a few days?"

"Unfortunately not, my darling. The business at Pemberly is very important and I've already pushed it back. I can't do so any longer." He lifted his hand and brushed it against Elizabeth's cheek. She closed her eyes and moved into his touch. Darcy moved back to look into his dearest Lizzy's eyes. Darcy smiled at the picture his beloved presented. She stood there in her nightgown with her hair disheveled from their passionate encounter earlier. He used his hand to smooth out her unruly curls away from her face. It came to him that he had never actually seen Lizzy with her hair down. As was proper, she always had it up in some elaborate hairdo. He loved seeing it down, Darcy reached out and played with the curls that were so soft to touch.

Elizabeth couldn't believe that Mr. Darcy was here standing underneath this tree with her. Her heart soared every time he pulled her closed. She felt like her heart was bursting out of her chest every time he was near. Elizabeth was amazed at his passion for her. Being an innocent miss, she didn't have much knowledge of what she was supposed to do, but Fitzwilliam didn't seem to mind. When he touched her….words couldn't even describe what she felt. The man that Fitzwilliam Darcy presented to the world was much different than the one he really was.

"Lizzy darling, I'm afraid that I must go now." Said Mr. Darcy staring into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Really?" said Elizabeth with a sadness in her eyes. "I don't know what I will do without you here. Although its not as if we get to spend a lot of time together anyway. But still, I like knowing you are near."

"You must know that I never wish to be parted from you, but unfortunately I need to go do this. Just think of our future together, it will be tough, but it will be wonderful." Said Darcy taking Elizabeth's chin in his hand. There, in the shadow of the moonlight, Elizabeth and Darcy embraced one last time before he departed. Unbeknownst to them a lone figure watched them from a window above.

The next morning Elizabeth slept late due to her romantic adventure the night before. Elizabeth's eyes strained as the sun shone in them. She yawned and sat among her pillows still happy from the night before. 'I can't believe _my_ Fitzwilliam did that!' thought Elizabeth. She continued to smile as she got dressed and kept it in place even when she went downstairs to meet her family for breakfast. When she walked in the kitchen everyone was already there at the table. Elizabeth was so lost she didn't notice one pair of eyes watching her quite carefully.

"Good morning father." Said Elizabeth "Isn't it a lovely day outside?"

"Why yes it is Lizzy, you girls should take advantage of this fine weather and go walking." Said Mr. Bennet.

'I think we will father, I've been meaning to go into town for sometime now." Said Kitty with a smile.

"Okay girls, eat your breakfast before it gets cold. You'll want to get to town before it gets to late." Said Mrs. Bennet.

The girls ate their breakfast and then went upstairs to get ready. Elizabeth still had a slight smile on her face but was trying to control it. She wouldn't want her family to ask too many questions or be suspicious. Lizzy was lost in her thoughts as she walked outside to meet her sisters. As she was passing the stables Elizabeth exclaimed as she was pulled into a stall.

"Alright, you have to tell me everything….and don't try to fool me, I saw you last night with Mr. Darcy!"

Authors Note: Hey guys!! Thank you so much for reading my story!! I hope you liked this chapter! If you could leave a review (even the smallest bit helps!!) that would be wonderful! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for chapter three: alexandizzie4eva, E.B.isme, stacey.eats, Frances, k8bob8, ficticious character, EllaBella87, tishtosh, Asquared91, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, Ice Queen, randomperson97, Iago96 and LaLumacca. The more reviews I get…the faster I will update!! (chapter five is finished, just waiting to be posted…) Thanks everyone!!!


	5. A Confidant

Disclaimer: Jane Austen owns Pride and Prejudice…not me.

Chapter Five: A Confidant

"Alright, you have to tell me everything….and don't try to fool me, I saw you last night with Mr. Darcy!" said Jane with a shocked look on her face.

"What?" exclaimed Elizabeth "You saw us!"

"Lizzy, how long have you been sneaking around with Mr. Darcy?" asked Jane.

"Well…it depends on your definition of sneaking around…." Said Elizabeth smiling

"Lizzy!" exclaimed Jane. "How long has this been going on? Weeks? Months?"

"Ohh Jane, don't be upset! We've only been engaged for a few weeks." Said Elizabeth trailing off, only then did she realize what she had said.

"Your ENGAGED!!" exclaimed Jane with her eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well, at first we didn't want to tell anyone because you and Mr. Bingley were newly engaged. But then as time went on I realized that no matter how wealthy Mr. Darcy was, father probably wouldn't give his consent." Said Elizabeth

"Ohh Lizzy, even though it pains me to know that you kept this from me, I am very happy for you!" said Jane taking Elizabeth's hands in hers. "Thank you for giving Charles and I some time just for us, I'm sure it was very hard for you to keep it a secret all this time."

Elizabeth fought to keep a smile off her face. "It wasn't that hard. I just kept imagining all the trouble I'll have to go through with mother when she finds out…._that_ kept me motivated."

"Lizzy!" said Jane with a laugh. "Now tell me about Mr. Darcy! When did this happen? I don't need to ask if you love him because that was evident last night."

A light blush spread across Elizabeth's cheeks "Remember the day after Mr. Bingley proposed to you? We all went for a walk? Well, Mr. Darcy and I got to talking and he proposed!" said Elizabeth.

"Ohh come on Lizzy! Tell me more! If you love Mr. Darcy the way you seem, _something_ must have happened in between his first proposal and his second. What happened?" asked Jane curiously.

"Jane…." Said Elizabeth blushing and looking away. "So much happened I don't even know where to begin."

"The beginning will be fine my dear." Said Jane

"Well it started immediately after the first proposal. I told you that he proposed but I never told you about the letter he gave me….." Elizabeth started telling Jane about Darcy and her crazy history. At first she was a little wary of spilling her deepest secrets, even to her most beloved sister, but once she began the words just seemed to flow. She told her how the letter changed her perception of Darcy and how her feelings were so turbulent for months. But it wasn't until she met with him at Pemberly that she really saw a difference.

"You saw Mr. Darcy when you were with Aunt and Uncle?" said Jane surprised seeing as Elizabeth hadn't mentioned a thing about this before. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm sure you wished you could have talked to someone about it."

"Yes, I did see him. I was most insistent that we did not go visit Pemberly Jane, but somehow I found myself sitting in a carriage on my way there. As soon as I saw the magnificent house and grounds….." Elizabeth broke off shaking her head. "Ohh Jane, is that wrong? It's not his fortune that I feel in love with, but the man that controls it. He was so different there. So much more at ease, I guess. And his sister, Georgiana, she is so young and beautiful and I think that we can really grow to be great friends. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner Jane, but now that you know I am most relieved."

"Lizzy, I am so happy for you. One of my first thoughts upon becoming engaged to Charles is that you would find this kind of happiness. Ohh! But when are you going to tell mother and father? They will be very surprised to receive this news, seeing as they know nothing of Mr. Darcy's first proposal or any of your dealings with him." Said Jane.

"I'll tell them in due time. Mother will probably faint when she finds out, and I don't even know what father will think." Said Elizabeth breaking off shaking her head.

"You really should tell them soon Lizzy. I heard mother talking the other day and she kept going on about how she is going to find you a husband. We are all going to the Assembly Ball in a few days, so I'd watch out for mother." Said Jane

"Ohh yes! I forgot about the ball! Is Mr. Bingley attending?" asked Elizabeth as they walked towards the house.

"Yes he is." Said Jane looking dreamy eyed. Elizabeth took Jane by the arm as they walked into the house.

"Lizzy darling!" called out Mrs. Bennet. "Come in her for a moment."

Jane and Elizabeth look at one another and smiled not wanting to guess what their mother wanted with them now. "Yes mother?" asked Elizabeth. Mrs. Bennet was lounging on a chaise in the sitting room surrounded by fabrics.

"Now that Jane has gotten herself engaged to such a catch we can afford to make you a new dress Lizzy! After all, Mr. Bingley is rich and hopefully he can steer other rich men towards our Lizzy." Said Mrs. Bennet with a smile.

"Mother really. I don't want to be paraded around in front of the eligible men. I am fine the way I am." Said Lizzy frowning a little. It wasn't the prospect of getting a new dress that made her uneasy, it was all the men she was about to meet. Elizabeth didn't even want to think of what Fitzwilliam would think.

Jane walked over to a chair in the corner of the room and tried to suppress a smile. She shook her head lightly and began to work on her needlework.

Elizabeth watched Jane walk away from her mother and herself. She wanted to glare at Jane for leaving her alone. Now she was forced to sit and pick out dress material all day. If only Mrs. Bennet knew that she had already found herself a wonderful, and rich, fiancée.

"Yes, Yes! This is the color you should wear Lizzy! This green will make your eyes stand out as well as your hair. All the men will not be able to take their eyes off of you." Said Mrs. Bennet looking as if she couldn't wait for the ball.

"Alright mother. If you think that is best." Said Lizzy trying not to sigh. She wished she were walking with Mr. Darcy at this moment rather than sitting with her mother. Lizzy started to daydream about her love. She longed to run her fingers through the black curls of his hair. Surprisingly they were soft to the touch and she loved to play with the curls at the base of his neck. Elizabeth could almost see him standing in front of her.

"Lizzy….Lizzy!! Have you not been listening to me? This is very important. I am telling you exactly what you have to do to land a rich husband." Said Mrs. Bennet scolding Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry mother. I'm just very tired that's all." Said Elizabeth

"Did you not get much sleep last night?" called Jane from by the window. A smile played on her lips as she looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tried not to glare at Jane before saying. "No. I slept fine."

"Well then I wonder why you are tired?" said Jane.

"My dear, why don't you go take a rest upstairs for a little while." Said Mrs. Bennet.

"I will mother, thank you." Said Elizabeth before getting up and retreating to her bedroom.

A few minutes later Jane walked through the door and immediately started giggling. "Jane….please don't reveal to mother about my engagement. I will tell her in my own time." Said Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry Lizzy. I just couldn't help myself. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Said Jane smiling.

Elizabeth couldn't help but forgive her beloved sister. She watched as Jane came closer and sat on the bed next to Elizabeth. "Do you really think that mother is going to try to pair me off with some man?" asked Lizzy feeling ill at the thought of it.

"Well Lizzy, think of how mother was before I became engaged…..I'm sure that my engagement to Mr. Bingley has just spurred her on. She will most likely focus all her attention on you now." Said Jane sympathetically.

"Ohh Jane! What am I to do? What about Mr. Darcy? I'm sure he will be less than pleased to learn of this development." asked Elizabeth.

"I would just dance and talk with everyone that mother introduces you to, but just make it clear that it wont go farther than dancing." Said Jane.

"That's a wonderful plan…..but do you really think it will work?" asked Elizabeth looking skeptical.

"Well, I guess we will see when the ball arrives." Said Jane.

_Next chapter: The Ball _

_How much fun is a ball when your secret fiancée is absent and your mother is throwing eligible men at you everywhere you go…_

Authors Note: Hey everyone!!! I hope you liked the newest chapter! Sorry it took me awhile to get it up but I had to change a few things around before I posted. Don't fear, loyal readers, Mr. Darcy is set to return soon….maybe even in the next chapter….Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter four: Katchelle87, God-Lover, Iago96, swpaintergal, EllaBella87, Silver Porcupine, tishtosh, Shela, Asquared91, gotmilk?, RandomPerson97, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, Ruth, me, k8bob8 and E.B.isme. The more reviews I get for this chapter the faster I will update….Thanks everyone!!


	6. The Ball

Disclaimer: Jane Austen owns Pride and Prejudice….

Chapter Six: The Ball

"Lizzy!!!….Lizzy!!! Come up here this instant! You need to start preparing for the ball tonight!" yelled Mrs. Bennet from upstairs.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked to Jane for help. "Don't look at me Lizzy, mother just wants to help you." Said Jane struggling not to smile.

"Like mother helped you get Mr. Bingley?" said Elizabeth.

Before Jane could answer Mrs. Bennet once again called for Elizabeth. "I suppose I should go up there and humor her." Said Elizabeth grimly.

"I suppose you should." Said Jane.

Elizabeth turned away from Jane and began to walk up the stairs. She dreaded going to the ball tonight. 'If only Mr. Darcy was here.' Thought Elizabeth 'At least then we could dance together.' But instead Elizabeth knew she would spend the night either attached to her mother or with some gentleman or another.

"Ohh Lizzy there you are." Said Mrs. Bennet when Elizabeth walked into the room. "You need to look perfect for the ball tonight. I'm sure there will be plenty of eligible gentlemen there tonight."

"But mother, I don't want to meet eligible gentlemen." Said Elizabeth

"Ohh don't be silly Elizabeth, every woman wants to meet eligible gentlemen! How else will you make a good match otherwise?" said Mrs. Bennet. "Now…lets get started on your hair so it looks perfect for the ball!"

Elizabeth decided just to humor her mother in hopes she would leave her to get ready in peace. Unfortunately Mrs. Bennet felt the need to stay and lecture her daughter on 'the way to capture an eligible gentleman' the entire time. Elizabeth was ready to crack by the time they were all ready to leave.

"Now Lizzy, just remember what I told you and you will be fine. Make sure that you talk with every gentleman I introduce you to. We can't be too careful." Said Mrs. Bennet as the family walked to their carriage.

The ball was just beginning and Elizabeth was already ready to burst. As soon as the Bennet's walked into the ball Mrs. Bennet was pushing Elizabeth on every man in the vicinity. She had danced every dance so far and she didn't know how she would make it to the end of the ball. Before her mother could introduce her to anyone else Elizabeth quietly slipped to the edge of the ballroom and out to the side doors that led to the gardens. There was a light breeze but it was a relief compared to the stifling ballroom she had just left. 'Ohh how I wish Mr. Darcy was here with me' thought Elizabeth. 'Then we could stand here looking at the stars together.' Elizabeth missed Darcy more than she thought she would but was content to know that in a few days he would return. For a while Elizabeth just stood against the railing of the stairs but something compelled her to walk down the stairs and into the garden. It was basically deserted seeing as everyone was in the ball except for a few couples walking around the grounds. The garden was well lit and it illuminated the beautiful blooms that were all around her. As she bent down to admire a particularly interesting flower a shadow loomed behind her.

"That flower pales in comparison to the lady that holds it." Said a voice from behind her.

Elizabeth whipped around to see a man standing just a few feet away from her in the shadows. He was dressed all in black but she could clearly see sapphire blue eyes starring at her.

"Excuse me for frightening you miss. But I have a weakness for beautiful women." Said the mysterious man

Elizabeth was strangely drawn to this mysterious stranger. She wished he would step into the light so she could see his face. But before her curiosity could be appeased she heard a voice from the balcony.

"Lizzy…Lizzy! Where are you? Mother is starting to wonder where you are!" said Jane in a rushed whisper.

Elizabeth quickly picked up her skirts and began to rush to the edge of the garden. As she reached the edge she turned back and saw that the mysterious man have disappeared. Had she just imagined him into the splendor of the garden? Lizzy didn't have time to ponder this for as soon as she walked back into the ballroom her mother spotted her.

"Lizzy my dear! There you are!" said Mrs. Bennet looking ready to burst. "Something wonderful has happened. Lord Aubrey has just arrived! And he never comes to events such as these. Normally he spends most of his time in London but lately he has been coming to the country more frequently, or so I am told."

"That's wonderful mother, but what does that have to do with me?" asked Elizabeth dreading the answer.

"Lizzy, don't be silly, you and he would make a fine pair indeed." Said Mrs. Bennet

"Really mother, I was under the impression that you hadn't met Lord Aubrey yet. So how do you know we would make such a fine pair?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm your mother and its my job to know such things." Said Mrs. Bennet with a humph. "Ohh! Don't look now Lizzy but Mr. Lucas and Lord Aubrey are coming our way!"

Lizzy turned around on impulse and was shocked to see the same blue eyes from earlier in the garden. Elizabeth simply stared at Lord Aubrey for one moment but then quickly turned away. Elizabeth couldn't help but think that Lord Aubrey was attractive. He had sapphire blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Quite the opposite of her Mr. Darcy. She found it puzzling that she could find both Mr. Darcy and Lord Aubrey attractive when they looked so opposite.

"Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet I would like to introduce you to Lord Aubrey. He likely came into town just in time for the ball." Said Mr. Lucas.

"How do you do." Murmured Elizabeth slipping into a curtsy. She kept her eyes down but when Lord Aubrey took her hand she was forced to look up.

"The pleasure is all mine." Said Lord Aubrey kissing Elizabeth's hand lightly before turning to Mrs. Bennet.

"Are you having a good time at the ball tonight Mrs. Bennet?" asked Lord Aubrey politely.

Mrs. Bennet took a moment to respond. She seemed in awe for a second. "Yes." Said Mrs. Bennet. "We are having a wonderful time. I can't tell you how happy we all are that you could attend tonight."

Elizabeth tried not to stare at Lord Aubrey but how could he not recognize her? It was him that spoke to her in the garden, was it not? Elizabeth was lost in thought and was jerked back to reality as her mother pinched her.

"Lizzy dear, Lord Aubrey just asked you a question." Said Mrs. Bennet through clenched teeth.

"I was wondering, Miss Bennet, if you had any dances left on your dance card?" asked Lord Aubrey politely.

Before Elizabeth could reply Mrs. Bennet jumped in and said "Ohh yes! I believe she has the quadrille left. Isn't that right Lizzy?"

"Yes I do. I'll put your name down." Said Elizabeth

"And I'll come find you before our dance." Said Lord Aubrey taking Elizabeth's hand and kissing it again before he walked away.

"Ohh Lizzy!!" said Mrs. Bennet throwing her arms around Elizabeth "I am so happy!"

"Why mother? He only asked me to dance." Said Elizabeth

"But you will notice that he hasn't asked any other young lady to dance yet. You were the first one. I know you can catch him Lizzy." Said Mrs. Bennet "Now you can forget all about that stuffy Mr. Darcy and how he snubbed you. You'll show him."

"Mother, Mr. Darcy really isn't that bad. After all, Mr. Bingley is his best friend." Said Elizabeth.

"Ohh who cares about Mr. Darcy!! You're going to be Lady Aubrey one day!" said Mrs. Bennet with a huge smile before she basically skipped over to Mrs. Lucas.

As soon as Mrs. Bennet left Jane immediately walked over to where Elizabeth was standing. "Lizzy, who is that man? And why are you going to dance with him? What about Mr. Darcy?"

"He is Lord Aubrey, here from London to relax in his country home." Said Elizabeth. "Well I couldn't very well say no to him. Mother would have killed me."

"Just be careful Lizzy, he looked dangerous." Said Jane giving Elizabeth's hand a squeeze.

Before Lizzy and Jane could talk anymore the music started up again and immediately Lord Aubrey was in front of her. "Lord Aubrey, may I introduce you to my sister Jane? She has recently become engaged to Mr. Bingley." Said Elizabeth

"Ohh yes, I know of Bingley, I hadn't heard he was engaged. But I hardly am surprised seeing what a beauty you are." Said Lord Aubrey with a practiced ease.

A light blush spread across Jane's cheeks as she sunk into a curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Miss Bennet" said Lord Aubrey addressing Elizabeth "I believe this dance is mine." And with that Lord Aubrey swept Elizabeth into his arms and onto the dance floor.

Authors Note: Okay guys….don't kill me!! I just had to introduce another "suitor"….it certainly will make things more interesting when Darcy gets back, wont it? Mr. Darcy will make his return soon…maybe even in the next chapter, who knows? Thanks for everyone who reviewed to chapter five: Yue Hime, Emerald666, God-Lover, vllybll429, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, pryrmtns, La reine de saphir, RandomPerson97, DancingCavalier, Fire Dolphin, E.B.isme, stacey.eats, swpaintergal, EllaBella87 and Frances. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update!! I promise!!


	7. The Ball part two

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of Jane Austen's characters….

Chapter Seven: A Walk to Remember

"Miss Bennet" said Lord Aubrey addressing Elizabeth "I believe this dance is mine." And with that Lord Aubrey swept Elizabeth into his arms and onto the dance floor.

Eliazabeth marveled at how adept Lord Aubrey was at dancing. She barely had to think of the steps, they came so naturally. "You are a marvelous dancer Lord Aubrey," said Elizabeth trying to make conversation.

"Thank you Miss Bennet, a man does what he can." Said Lord Aubrey smoothly.

Elizabeth and Lord Aubrey continued to swirl around with the other dancers for some time with neither of them speaking. Finally, only because Elizabeth couldn't take it any longer, she burst out with "Lord Aubrey, I must ask you. What were you doing in the garden earlier? You hadn't even been introduced at the ball yet."

Lord Aubrey simply smiled at Elizabeth for a moment before responding. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that Miss Bennet. You seemed shocked to see me when Mr. Lucas introduced us."

"I was only shocked because you disappeared so abruptly in the garden, for a moment I thought I had imagined you." Said Elizabeth.

"Ohh no Miss Elizabeth, you did not imagine me." Said Lord Aubrey. "But the answer to you question is a simple one. I was hoping to come to the ball, pay my respects to the hostess and then leave. It seems fate had other plans for me."

"Indeed? And what plans are those Lord Aubrey? If I am so bold as to ask." Said Elizabeth

"Well, I saw a beautiful fairy and was instantly captivated." Said Lord Aubrey

"Ohh really? Then I must help you find this fairy. For it would be a shame if you left without seeing her." Said Elizabeth smiling. She couldn't help but react to Lord Aubrey's charms. Before she knew it the dance had ended and Lord Aubrey was returning Elizabeth to her mother.

"It was a pleasure to dance with you Miss Bennet" said Lord Aubrey kissing Elizabeth's hand.

"Thank you." Said Elizabeth with a smile.

After Lord Aubrey was far enough away Mrs. Bennet started pestering Elizabeth about every little thing that happened. "Lizzy, it is very important that you tell me everything that Lord Aubrey said. Now that you and he have danced, you need to put some distance between you both. It will keep him wanting more Lizzy, and believe me I know what I am talking about. After all, I did catch your father." Said Mrs. Bennet with a smile of remembrance.

"Mother…maybe you can go help Kitty now. She looks lonely over there by the punch bowl." Said Elizabeth looking for a way out.

"Ohh yes dear, that is a wonderful idea! Kitty is just at the right age to catch a husband. Look at my little Lydia! Married at such a young age! I couldn't be prouder!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet before she went over to Kitty.

Elizabeth's thoughts immediately went to her Mr. Darcy at the thought of Lydia and Mr. Whickham. If not for Darcy's help, who knows what would have happened to her sister. Her whole family would probably be ruined. Elizabeth let out a little sigh and once again wished that Mr. Darcy was here with her tonight. But she would just have to be happy that it wouldn't be long before Mr. Darcy would return and they could see each other once again.

"Lizzy!" said Jane as she walked up to Elizabeth. "Thinking of Mr. Darcy again I see."

When Elizabeth looked at her puzzled Jane responded with, "Lizzy dear, you get a little smile on her face every once and awhile. I can tell you are thinking of Mr. Darcy."

"Ohh Jane. I miss him so!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "I cannot wait for his return."

"But what of Lord Aubrey?" asked Jane. "He seemed quite interested in you."

Elizabeth shook her head "I'm sure he won't even remember me after tonight."

"Don't be so sure about that Lizzy. After all, you did manage to win Mr. Darcy's heart. You are too modest in your charms." Said Jane.

"I will admit that Lord Aubrey is handsome, but who can think of him when Mr. Darcy is there?" said Elizabeth her smile returning.

The ball went on as planned and Mrs. Bennet kept ushering Elizabeth into the path of eligible gentlemen. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that she was left in the company of Lord Aubrey quite often. It was to be expected, as he was the most titled man in the room, but Elizabeth didn't realize how much she would enjoy talking with him. It turned out that Lord Aubrey has an extensive library at his principle home and is an avid reader. They talked of books and plays for most of their time together. Elizabeth couldn't remember talking with such ease with any man, besides Mr. Darcy and her father. It left her very beguiled indeed.

The day after the ball was a lazy one for the Bennet family. Mary and Kitty sat around the table picking at their food. Mr. Bennet was reading the newspaper while Mrs. Bennet tried to recap the entire ball for him.

"Yes dear, I am aware that those events occurred. I did attend the ball you know." Said Mr. Bennet

"I know Mr. Bennet! But you didn't see Lord Aubrey attending to Lizzy all night! I think he really was interested in her!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet.

"I'm sure he is Mrs. Bennet. Who wouldn't be interested in my Lizzy?" said Mr. Bennet.

Jane and Elizabeth looked at one another and rolled their eyes. Only Jane knew about Elizabeth's secret engagement to Mr. Darcy and it would have to stay that way for a little longer. Elizabeth could see why her mother liked Lord Aubrey so much. He was titled, rich and handsome, everything Mrs. Bennet wanted for her daughters. Elizabeth silently sighed to herself. All the progress that Mr. Darcy had made with her parents was going to waste. Elizabeth and Jane excused themselves and went to go change for the day. Just as Lizzy was getting into her dress Mrs. Bennet called up to her.

"Lizzy! Hurray up! You have a visitor downstairs!" said Mrs. Bennet

Elizabeth looked at Jane puzzled. 'Who could be calling at such an early hour?' though Elizabeth as they walked downstairs. Then a though occurred to Elizabeth, 'Maybe Darcy has returned early? Oh! I do hope that Mr. Darcy has come!' Elizabeth was practically flying down the stairs and was thoroughly disappointed when she walked through the door. She managed to hide it well as she sunk into a curtsy.

"Lord Aubrey. What an unexpected surprise. Thank you for thinking of us this morning." Said Elizabeth. Lord Aubrey took her hand and kissed it before turning to Mrs. Bennet.

"Mrs. Bennet, I hope I am not intruding so early in the morning." Said Lord Aubrey smoothly.

"Ohh of course not Lord Aubrey!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet, her hands fluttering about, "You are welcome to come anytime."

Lord Aubrey bowed to Mrs. Bennet and said, "Thank you very much."

Mrs. Bennet walked over to where Elizabeth was standing and loudly whispered in her ear, "Lizzy! Go over and talk to Lord Aubrey!"

Elizabeth simply shot her mother a look at walked to where Lord Aubrey was standing. "Lord Aubrey, how are you liking the country? I know that it is very different from city life."

"At first I was most anxious to get back to London, but now I find that I must stay." Said Lord Aubrey cryptically.

Elizabeth's curiosity got the better of her and she just had to ask, "Why must you stay?"

"When one finds something worth staying for, then one can endure even the most exasperating of circumstances." Said Lord Aubrey.

Elizabeth wasn't sure what Lord Aubrey meant by that but the way her mother was fluttering about in the corner, she thought maybe he could be talking about her. Elizabeth, not wanting to touch on that subject any longer, tried to change the subject. "Have you seen a lot of this part of the country yet Lord Aubrey? It's quite beautiful this time of year."

"No I have not. But I would be most honored if you would take a walk with me." He then turned to Mrs. Bennet, "Of course, Mrs. Bennet, if you would like to accompany us to act as chaperone."

Mrs. Bennet's eyes got wide and she said, "Ohh no! I must stay here and see to….tonight's dinner! Mary can accompany you both on your walk."

It wasn't long before Mary, Elizabeth and Lord Aubrey were well on their way through the countryside. Mary lacked behind because she kept stopping to pick the wildflowers. Elizabeth and Lord Aubrey talked of many things while they walked. At first, Elizabeth felt strange walking alone with a man that wasn't Mr. Darcy. She knew that Mr. Darcy was the man that she wanted to marry but she couldn't help but think that Lord Aubrey would make an acceptable husband as well. As Elizabeth, Mary and Lord Aubrey were walking back to the house Lord Aubrey bent down and picked a flower from the ground and handed it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at him and couldn't help but smile. She still had that smile on her face as she walked into her home with Lord Aubrey by her side. When she walked into the sitting room she was shocked at what she saw. Mr. Darcy had returned!!

Authors note: I'm so sorry that this took me longer than normal to get up! Yeah!! Mr. Darcy is back!! He'll play a big role in the next chapter…I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! It really helps me write the story better!! Even if its just a simple, short review or whatever! Thank you to everyone who reviewed to chapter six: Mrs. Dom Masbolle, stacey.eats, Frances, AllyG, RandomPerson97, k8bob8, DancingCavalier, Wingless Feather, swpaintergal, Yue Hime, Rebekahlucy, tishtosh, vllybll429, pryrmtns, Chez, LetsTwistAnotherFairyTale, KoRnChildG, EllaBella87, Asquared91, musafa, orsinoslady and riotgirllina. Look for the next chapter soon!! I promise that Lizzy and Darcy will interact in this next chapter….maybe even fluff moments…who knows? Thanks again for reading!!! 


	8. Reunions and Rendezvous

Chapter Eight: Reunions and Rendezvous

Disclaimer: Nope! I still don't anything pertaining to Pride and Prejudice.

She still had that smile on her face as she walked into her home with Lord Aubrey by her side. When she walked into the sitting room she was shocked at what she saw. Mr. Darcy had returned!!

At first Elizabeth stood there in shock. She couldn't believe that her Mr. Darcy was sitting in the sitting room with her mother and sisters. Thankfully Mr. Bingley was also present but he seemed to be in a very deep conversation with Jane. That left Mr. Darcy to talk with her mother. Elizabeth tried not to groan at the thought. She could only imagine what her mother was saying to him. For a moment all Elizabeth could do was stare at Fitzwilliam. She almost forgot that Lord Aubrey was standing at her side until he swiftly crossed the room to Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Bennet.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again Mrs. Bennet" said Lord Aubrey smoothly.

Mrs. Bennet smiled and preened up at Lord Aubrey. "As I have said before, you are always welcome here."

"Mr. Darcy, I believe we crossed paths at Eton. Although you are a few years older than me." Said Lord Aubrey shaking Mr. Darcy's hand.

"Yes, I believe I remember you. I think I met your father once when I was in London. Viscount Aubrey, Henry Alsdone, is that right?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"Yes, unfortunately he passed two years ago and I inherited the title." Replied Lord Aubrey.

Elizabeth crossed to Mr. Darcy and smiled at him. "Hello Mr. Darcy, how was your trip to Pemberly?"

Darcy turned from his conversation with Lord Aubrey to Elizabeth. "It went very well, thank you for asking Miss Bennet." Said Darcy.

"Lizzy, how was your walk with Lord Aubrey? It's very nice outside today I'm sure you both had a lovely time." Said Mrs. Bennet interrupting Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed and inwardly shook her head at her mother's obvious preference for Lord Aubrey. She wished that she could just get some time along with Darcy. It had been awhile since they last saw each other, and she was most anxious for their reunion. Now that he was here, within her reach, she could barely concentrate. Her mother was chattering on about something or another, but Elizabeth only had eyes for Darcy. Throughout the conversation Elizabeth's eyes kept drifting over to where Mr. Darcy stood talking with Mr. Bingley and Jane. After awhile Darcy seemed to sense Elizabeth's eyes on him. He turned and looked straight at her, but then turned back and continued his conversation with Bingley.

Elizabeth was hurt, but turned her attentions to Lord Aubrey and her mother. He was politely talking with her, and had been for awhile. He seemed to be very focused on whatever Mrs. Bennet was saying. Elizabeth was curious, so she moved closer to the pair.

"So you see Lord Aubrey, I have wanted to go into town for quite some time, but I'm afraid Mr. Bennet is not to keen on the idea." Said Mrs. Bennet.

"Well, I hope one day you will be able to make it to London again, I will be sure to come call on you and your family." Said Lord Aubrey.

Mrs. Bennet beamed and smiled at Lord Aubrey. "Thank you. We would be very happy to receive you."

Elizabeth sat down next to her mother. "What are you discussing?" asked Elizabeth.

"We were talking about the merits of going to town for the season." Said Lord Aubrey.

"I'm sure it is very enjoyable, someday I would like to experience it." Said Elizabeth.

"Well I'm sure someday you will." Said Lord Aubrey looking into Elizabeth's eyes.

The rest of the afternoon went quickly. Elizabeth tried to spend as much time as she could near Darcy but her mother kept making excuses for her to be near Lord Aubrey. As soon as she would get away she was immediately called back. Darcy seemed to be doing well, he spent time talking with Jane and Bingley and even talked with her mother for awhile. Elizabeth had hopes that her mother would realize what a wonderful man Mr. Darcy was, but it seemed like she had her sights firmly set on Lord Aubrey. The afternoon was soon over and Elizabeth was sad to see Mr. Darcy go. She hadn't even been able to talk with him and tell him how much she missed him. From the window Elizabeth watched Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley ride away on their horses.

"Well!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet, "Lord Aubrey seems to be a most agreeable gentleman. I have heard that he is worth more than Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy combined!"

Jane walked over to Elizabeth and put an arm around her. "Mother, money isn't everything you know." Said Jane.

"Ohh Jane, don't be silly. Money not only provides comfort for ones family to live, but it also helps affirm ones place in society." Said Mrs. Bennet very matter of fact.

Jane and Elizabeth looked at their mother in sadness. She seemed to only care about the material things.

"Girls, don't look at me like that. You must know that I only want what's best for you. If you only had an idea of what your father and I went through at some times, you would understand why I want you to make a good match. Jane, not only is Mr. Bingley wealthy, but he cares a great deal about you. I only want the same for you Elizabeth." Said Mrs. Bennet.

The two women just looked at their mother in shock. Never before had she spoken without sounding caddy or selfish. They didn't know what to think for awhile. Jane and Elizabeth looked at one another and then moved forward to embrace their mother.

"Mother, thank you for caring so much." Said Jane.

"Yes, thank you mother." Said Elizabeth.

"Well, now you know why I push you both so much. I only want what is best for you. Now about that Lord Aubrey, Lizzy! He would make an excellent match for you!" said Mrs. Bennet with a huge smile.

Lizzy tried told hold back a groan. "Ohh mother…."

"Lizzy! Tell me why you object to Lord Aubrey so? You always seem to have a wonderful time when you see him." Said Mrs. Bennet a bit puzzled.

"I don't know mother. Yes he is rich, but….I don't know him very well." Said Elizabeth searching for an excuse.

"You can get to know him after you are married! Catch him when you can, because I'm sure every eligible lady in town has set his sights on him." Said Mrs. Bennet.

Before they could discuss Lord Aubrey any longer Mary came into the room and announced that dinner was ready. She spent most of dinner thinking of ways to contact Darcy without anyone knowing. She imagined sneaking into Netherfield as a servant, but then once she got in there how would she find Darcy's room? Then she imagined sending him a love note telling him to meet her somewhere for a rendezvous. But then she didn't know how she would get the letter there unnoticed by her family. With her nosy mother, surely they would find out. The ideas kept on rolling through her mind and before she knew it dinner was over. Jane and Elizabeth decided to take a walk in the cool night air. They walked down the path that led around Longbourn and then the path to town.

"Jane, I don't know what to do about mother. She keeps pushing me towards Lord Aubrey when all I want to do is be near my Mr. Darcy." Said Elizabeth with sadness in her eyes

"Don't look so sad Lizzy. Why do you think I brought you out here tonight? I just so happened to hear Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy talking about taking a nighttime ride tonight. You'll get to see Mr. Darcy after all." Said Jane mischievously.

"Really? Ohh Jane how can I thank you?" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"I'm sure I'll think of something." Said Jane.

The two women turned around when they heard huff prints in the distance. Soon two men on horseback could be seen in the trees ahead. Mr. Bingley saw Jane and Elizabeth first. He hoped off his horse and strode over to were Jane stood.

"My darling, what are you doing out so late?" asked Mr. Bingley.

"Elizabeth and I fancied a walk after dinner." Said Jane looking into Mr. Bingley's eyes.

Soon Jane and Mr. Bingley were lost in their own little world and that left Elizabeth and Darcy alone. Elizabeth, anxious to be with Fitzwilliam looked up at him on his large horse waiting for him to come down to her.

"Mr. Darcy! I have been anticipating your return for many days now." Said Elizabeth. When Darcy didn't respond immediately Elizabeth became worried. 'What is wrong?' Elizabeth wondered 'Could Darcy think I have fallen out of love with him now that Lord Aubrey is around?'

"Darcy why won't you speak with me? If it's about Lord Aubrey you must let me explain." Said Elizabeth.

Mr. Darcy looked down at Elizabeth before getting off his horse and down to her side. "My dearest Elizabeth, at first when I saw you with Lord Aubrey all I could see was red. I had a spent the good amount of time in your mothers company before you arrived and she talked of this wonderful Lord Aubrey almost the whole time. When I realized you were out walking with him that very afternoon I wondered if I had lost you forever." Said Darcy.

"Ohh no! How could you have thought that?" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"As soon as I saw your lovely face all my doubts fled. How much I wanted to take you in my arms at that moment you will never know." Said Darcy running a hand along Elizabeth's cheek. Elizabeth looked up into Darcy's eyes and saw all the love that shown through them. When he took her in his arms she remembered exactly how much she loved him. The kiss was passionate, as the two lovers had been separated for a great while. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Darcy's neck aching to be closer to him. Darcy gently probed Elizabeth's mouth with his tongue. Tentatively she touched her tongue to his and all at once he was lost. He deepened the kiss and wrapped Elizabeth even more firmly into his arms. Elizabeth, not used to such feverent displays of affection from her love broke away feeling a little self-conscious. She peered around Mr. Darcy to see if Jane and Mr. Bingley were watching but they had mysteriously disappeared.

"I am sorry my dearest, but I missed you greatly when I was away." Said Darcy.

Elizabeth stepped out of Darcy's arms, touched her hand to his cheek and smiled. "I missed you as well." Elizabeth then looked down knowing she had to explain about Lord Aubrey and all that had gone on while he was away. "Darcy, Lord Aubrey means nothing to me. He is a great conversationalist and I enjoy talking with him. But you must know that you are the one I love. Mother has been pushing me towards him, but I think once she realizes how much I care for you, she will stop her pursuit of him for me."

Darcy pulled Elizabeth in his arms once more and began kissing her. This time it was softer and conveyed more of the love they shared, rather than the passions of two lovers that had spent time apart. He gently nipped at her lips and kissed down her neck. Elizabeth had never felt anything so wonderful in her life. She knew that she could spend a lifetime in his arms and be content. She brought her lips back to his and the world disappeared around them.

Authors Note: Hey guys!! Yeah! I new chapter!! How did you all like it? Yeah! Darcy's back and things are looking good for our two lovers….but who knows what will happen next! If you could review for this chapter I would love it! They help me so much when writing each chapter. I really appreciate every review I get, so if you could, please take the time to write me one:) Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter seven: musafa, Dolphindreamer, EllaBella87, Boo87, picco, Frances, riotgirllina, stacey.eats, Kim, icyblossom3, orsinoslady, pryrmtns, darkprotoman93, DancingCavalier, Yue Hime, Things-One-and-Two, Cali, ILoveIt09, Asquared91, Wingless Feather, flower123, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, Chez, RandomPerson97, swpaintergal, jillybean90, kiz-aliasrox, blackangel247, Pam, frenchhornfreak, ks, jomy, E.B.isme, Emily,

LetsTwistAnotherFairyTale and tishtosh. Okay, so I am going on a mission trip for a week so I won't be able to update until the week of July 8th. But maybe, just maybe I might be able to get a chapter out before I leave….I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises. Thanks everyone for reading my story!!!


	9. Butterflies

Chapter Nine: Butterflies

Disclaimer: Jane Austen owns Pride and Prejudice…not me!

Elizabeth yawned and leaned up in bed reveling in what had occurred the night before. She couldn't keep a smile from her face as she struggled to wake. She looked over to Jane on the other side of the bed who was still fast asleep. Late the night before they had been ushered into the house and fell immediately asleep. Elizabeth quietly slipped out of bed and began dressing for the day. As she searched for a dress to wear Elizabeth heard Jane moving out in bed.

"Good morning." Said Elizabeth to Jane.

"Good morning to you too." Said Jane. "Gosh, what time is it Lizzy?"

"I believe it is about 11 o'clock. We seemed to have slept half the day away!" exclaimed Lizzy giving Jane a smile.

"Well, we didn't get in till pretty late last night." Said Jane blushing a bit, remembering the events that had occurred.

"If mother or father ever found out we would be in trouble!" said Lizzy.

"You so more than me Lizzy. At the very least mother and father know I am engaged to Mr. Bingley. When are you going to tell them the good news?" asked Jane.

"I'm not sure." Lizzy paused to think for a moment, "I need to talk it over with Mr. Darcy, but I think I will tell them before the big end of the year ball in town. Do you think that would be appropriate?" asked Elizabeth.

"Ohh Lizzy! I am so happy! I'm sure mother will be so happy, and father will most definitely give his approval! At least, he will once he sees how much you care for Mr. Darcy." Said Jane enthusiastically.

"I hope so Jane. I just have a feeling that things wont turn out as smoothly as we hope." Said Elizabeth.

Later in the day Elizabeth and Jane were out walking when they saw Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley in the distance. They were riding the horses on the opposite side of the river. Both men had yet to spot the two young ladies. They seemed to be talking quite intensely about something. Then Mr. Bingley noticed Jane and Elizabeth on the other side of the river. Jane gave Mr. Bingley a little wave and a smile.

Even though it wasn't very gentlemanly he shouted "Hello! We'll be right over!" said Mr. Bingley with a huge smile on his face. It was clear that he was very happy to see his fiancée.

It only took a moment for Darcy and Bingley to reach the two ladies sides. Mr. Darcy took Elizabeth's hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. Elizabeth flushed lightly and looked into Mr. Darcy's eyes. She used to feel a little uncomfortable with the intensity that Darcy looked at her. But now she felt comfort in his feelings for her. Elizabeth knew that the time had come for Darcy and her to reveal their engagement. She just wasn't sure how it was going to go with her family. Elizabeth knew that they would be happy for her, but she was sure that they were going to be very surprised. Elizabeth looked around and saw Jane and Mr. Bingley talking beside his horse.

"Darcy, I think we should talk. It's very important." Said Elizabeth. Darcy led Elizabeth over to a flat rock beside the river and let sat down together. "I was thinking…" started Elizabeth, "I think we should announce our engagement." Said Elizabeth in a rush.

"I think that is an excellent idea my dear." Said Mr. Darcy almost immediately.

Elizabeth's eyes shot up to Darcy's and she asked "You do?"

"Of course. I've been waiting for some time to tell the world you're mine." Said Mr. Darcy smugly.

"Really? That's wonderful!" exclaimed Elizabeth, putting her arms around Darcy. "When should we tell everyone?"

"Whenever you want." Said Mr. Darcy.

"Well, I was thinking we should announce it in a few days, before the end of year ball." Said Elizabeth, "Then we can make it public at the ball that evening."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Elizabeth. How do you wish to tell them? I'll want to talk with your father of course." Said Darcy.

"Yes, Yes. I had forgotten about fathers consent for a moment. You should probably talk to him before we tell anything to mother or my sisters." Said Lizzy pulling out of Darcy's arms.

"Alright. I'll come to your house before the ball that afternoon. We'll speak to your father and then to your family." Said Mr. Darcy once again taking Elizabeth in his arms. He set his lips to hers and wrapped Elizabeth more firmly in his arms. For awhile he was just content to kiss her lazily but the passion built up inside him proved to be too much. He began to kiss down Elizabeth's neck in a slow, lazy way. When he reached a spot below her ear Elizabeth gave a small moan he pressed closer to Darcy. Darcy captured her lips once again and when he felt her loosen he instinctively deepened the kiss.

'Ohh how can he do this to me?' thought Elizabeth, 'it's just too much.' After that thought Elizabeth broke away from Darcy. She looked around and thankfully Jane and Mr. Bingley weren't paying attention to them. 'It would be very embarrassing to be caught kissing you fiancée, even if you were caught by your sister.' Thought Elizabeth.

"Once again, I'm sorry I got carried away." Said Darcy taking Elizabeth's hands in his.

"That's alright. But I think Jane and I should be going. Mother will be wondering where we are." Said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth slid her arms around Darcy and squeezed him tightly. "I am glad I got to see you today." Said Elizabeth.

"As I am my dearest." Said Darcy.

Elizabeth left the comfort of Darcy's arms and went over to where Jane was standing with Mr. Bingley. Jane gave Mr. Bingley a little smile and then walked to Elizabeth. The two women walked down the river towards there home.

By the time the day of the ball had arrived Elizabeth was a nervous wreck. Darcy was due to arrive at any moment and talk to her father. She had spent most of the day outside trying to pass the time but the day went too slowly for her liking. She paced along the hallway beside the stairs unable to sit still. Every once and awhile she would look out the window to see if Darcy could be seen. At last, after waiting for what felt like all day, Elizabeth heard hoof-beats. She rushed to the window and saw Darcy riding up to her house. Elizabeth stood in the hallway when Mr. Darcy was let in. Their eyes met immediately but Darcy didn't embrace her like Elizabeth would have liked.

"Take me to Mr. Bennet's study." Elizabeth heard Mr. Darcy say to Mrs. Hill the Longbourn housekeeper.

"I'm sorry sir. You will have to wait. I'm afraid Mr. Bennet already has a visitor at the moment." Said Mrs. Hill.

This perplexed Elizabeth because she hadn't seen anyone come to the house all day. "Mrs. Hill, who is visiting father?" asked Elizabeth.

"I believe that Lord Aubrey is in with him Miss Elizabeth." Said Mrs. Hill before heading off towards the kitchens. She turned back towards Darcy and spoke once more, "Mr. Darcy, if you care to wait in the drawing room, Mr. Bennet will be with you shortly."

Elizabeth led Darcy into the drawing room and sat down on the chaise by the window. Darcy followed her there and sat down beside her talking her hand. "What do you suppose Lord Aubrey wants?" asked Elizabeth.

"I am not sure, but I don't like it." Said Darcy getting up and walking towards the window.

Before Elizabeth could respond she heard a screech from a room farther in the house. Elizabeth got up to check on the noise, but before she could get across the room, the door opened and Mrs. Bennet burst through.

"Ohh Lizzy! Something wonderful has just happened!! Lord Aubrey has just asked Mr. Bennet for permission to court you!"

Authors Note: I'm back from my mission trip!!! Yeah! It was so much fun but definitely very hard work. So how did you guys like this chapter?? What are we going to do about Lord Aubrey?? I would really appreciate it if you all reviewed for this chapter! It really helps me get ideas and to see if the chapter sucked or not! ;) Thanks to everyone who reviewed to chapter eight: tishtosh, riotgirllina, KoRnChildG, stacey.eats, courtney watt, flower123, RandomPerson97, EllaBella87, pryrmtns, Boo87, E.B.isme, Chez, DancingCavalier, Cali, orsinoslady, swpaintergal, LetsTwistAnotherFairyTale, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, frenchhornfreak, Wingless Feather, Asquared91, radclifflover, courtney, Iago96 and k8bob8. The next chapter should be up soon!! Thanks to everyone whose reading this!!


	10. Permission to Court

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice…..

Chapter Ten: Permission to Court

Elizabeth stared aghast at her mother, trying to comprehend what she had just said. Lord Aubrey asked her father's permission to court her? Elizabeth could scarcely believe it.

"Ohh Lizzy isn't it wonderful? Thank goodness you turned down Mr. Collins…" Mrs. Bennet trailed off as she noticed Mr. Darcy standing in the corner of the room, "Good morning Mr. Darcy. What do we owe the pleasure of your company?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

Elizabeth answered for Mr. Darcy, "He is here to talk to father."

Mr. Darcy walked over to where Elizabeth and Mrs. Bennet stood, "Yes, I had business to discuss with him, but I can see that now is not the time. Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet." Said Darcy tipping his hat to each lady.

Elizabeth's thoughts went into overdrive as Darcy walked out of the room. 'How could he leave without talking to her father?' Before she could think anymore about her problems with Mr. Darcy, her mother ushered her into the kitchen.

"Lizzy darling, how excited you must be! To think a man so noble and rich is interested in you! It truly is a miracle. You must be so pleased!" said Mrs. Bennet jabbering on.

"Well to be perfectly frank…." Started Elizabeth.

"You do not need to tell me! I can tell that you and Lord Aubrey will get along fine. After all, you spent much time in his company at the last ball." Interrupted Mrs. Bennet.

Jane, Mary and Kitty walked into the room before Mrs. Bennet could continue. Kitty was the first to rush over to Elizabeth.

"Lizzy! How lucky you are to have Lord Aubrey as a suitor! You will get many fine gifts during your courtship, I'm sure!" exclaimed Kitty.

"I do not need many fine things…" began Elizabeth, but with all tge talking she could barely get a word in. Only Jane did not speak, but she watched Elizabeth and saw that she was troubled.

Jane stepped to Lizzy and addressed their mother, "I think with all the excitement Lizzy needs some air." Jane took Elizabeth's arm and they walked out the door. When the two ladies were finally out of earshot Jane began asking Lizzy questions.

"Lizzy, what happened? I thought Mr. Darcy was going to ask father for your hand today? I was very surprised when mother announced that it was Lord Aubrey who talked to father and not Mr. Darcy. What happened?" Said Jane.

Elizabeth took a moment to respond, "I do not know Jane, I do not know. Mr. Darcy came to the house today, as planed, and went to speak with father. He was informed that father already had a visitor but he could wait to speak with him in the sitting room. Mr. Darcy and I waited in there together and five minutes had not passed before mother burst in with her 'good news'." Explained Elizabeth.

"Ohhh Lizzy. What are you going to do? I am sure that mother will push you to accept Lord Aubrey's suit." Said Jane.

"What I really want to do is speak with Mr. Darcy. Surely he will know what to do." Said Elizabeth.

"Maybe if Mr. Darcy also spoke to father he too could ask permission to court you." Said Jane as she took her sisters hand.

Elizabeth felt comfort in the touch of her beloved sister but it was not enough to stop the uneasiness she felt. "Before anything happens I need to speak with Mr. Darcy."

"But the question is, how will you speak with him. Mother and father do not permit me to go to Netherfield alone, even now that Mr. Bingley and I are engaged, so I am sure they wont let you go there. I think maybe you should send him a letter." Said Jane.

"Yes, I agree Jane. A letter is the only way I can contact him without anyone knowing." Said Elizabeth, "But I do not think it should be me who sends the letter. I think it should be you."

"Me? Why me Lizzy?" asked Jane surprise evident in her eyes.

"You have to do it because no one would wonder why you are sending a letter to Netherfield. After all, you are engaged to Mr. Bingley. But I do think mother would be suspicious if it were me writing." Explained Elizabeth. Jane and Elizabeth walked to a tree on the edge of their property and sat down, "You should address the letter to Mr. Bingley but I will put my letter for Mr. Darcy inside as well as a note explaining."

"Alright Lizzy. But we should do this soon. After all, we do have the ball tonight and you will want to get this resolved as soon as possible. I am sure that Lord Aubrey will start courting you immediately. He will most likely be at the ball tonight, but that cannot be helped." Said Jane.

"The ball! I completely forgot about the ball. I do not want to go anymore. This was supposed to be when Mr. Darcy and I announced our engagement. I know I will not have a good time." Said Elizabeth pouting a little. "We had better go write the letters now. I am most anxious to hear Mr. Darcy's reply."

Jane and Elizabeth walked back to the house and immediately started on the letters. Elizabeth wrote a small note to Darcy telling him how urgently she needed to speak with him. When she finished Elizabeth handed the letter over to Jane who sent it to Netherfield Hall. Elizabeth could hardly wait for the reply. She spent the rest of the afternoon preparing for the ball and wishing that Mr. Darcy would come and take her away. Just as the family was leaving for the ball a footman from Netherfield Hall appeared at the door.

"Jane! Your Mr. Bingley has sent you a letter. You better go read it quickly as we are due at the ball soon." Said Mrs. Bennet.

Jane took the letter from her mother and walked up the stair to her room. Elizabeth soon came up and Jane handed her the letter.

_Elizabeth,_

_Do not worry, I have the matter well at hand. I will come to speak with your father tomorrow afternoon._

_Yours, _

_Fitzwilliam._

"See, what did I tell you Lizzy? Mr. Darcy will speak to father tomorrow and all will be resolved." Said Jane confidently.

"We had better go downstairs. I know Kitty is very excited about the ball tonight and she will be wanting to leave as soon as possible." Said Elizabeth.

As Jane and Lizzy walked back downstairs they could hear Kitty complaining to their parents about the delay.

"But mother! Why can't we leave now?" whined Kitty.

"Kitty, they are coming in a moment. Just give them a little time." Said Mr. Bennet. When he saw Jane and Elizabeth coming down the stairs he turned to Kitty and said, "Here they are Kitty, now we can leave."

"I don't see why we have to go to the ball anyway. It seems like that is all we do lately. Did we not just go to one last week?" asked Mary.

"Yes we did Mary. But it is important for you, Kitty and Lizzy to meet as many young men as possible. We want you to make a good match. Well, Lizzy doesn't have to worry about that anymore does she?" said Mrs. Bennet.

Elizabeth blushed a little and tried not to look forlorn. She couldn't wait for all this craziness to end and for her family to finally know about her engagement to Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth knew that her mother will be a little disappointed by her lack of title. But Elizabeth hoped that Mrs. Bennet would see how much she loves Mr. Darcy. Her mother ushering all her girls out the door interrupted Elizabeth's thoughts.

"All right girls! Everyone in the carriage!" said Mrs. Bennet.

Soon the family arrived at the ball and walked inside the beautiful building. Many people were already present and the ball seemed to be a crush. Elizabeth and Jane separated from their family and walked to the side of the room. Before Jane and Elizabeth could saw Lord Aubrey approaching. His blonde hair gleamed in the candlelight and one couldn't help but notice the impressive cut of his coat. He looked very handsome.

He stopped in front of the two sisters and bowed. "How are you doing this evening ladies?" asked Lord Aubrey.

Jane answered first. "I am doing very well thank you."

He turned to Elizabeth and asked, "and you Miss Elizabeth?"

"I am also well, thank you for asking." Said Elizabeth.

Lord Aubrey bowed over Elizabeth's hand and then turned back to Jane. "May I take your sister away from you for a moment?" asked Lord Aubrey.

Jane looked at Elizabeth and then back at Lord Aubrey, "Alright. But only if you promise to return her." Said Jane.

"I promise." Said Lord Aubrey as he took Elizabeth's hand it put it on his arm. He led Elizabeth around the room to a door that was obstructed by a large candelabrum. He opened the door and stepped aside for Elizabeth to pass through. The door led to a small hallway that led farther into the house. As Elizabeth started to walk forward Lord Aubrey grabbed her arm to stop her. "Wait! We can talk here."

Elizabeth turned back to Lord Aubrey and waited for him to speak.

"I am sure that your father has told you I asked for his permission to court you." Began Lord Aubrey.

"Yes, he did tell me that my lord." Said Elizabeth.

"You must call me Sebastian, for I already called you Elizabeth." Said Lord Aubrey.

"I do not think that would be proper." Said Elizabeth turning away from him.

"Elizabeth! I am courting you. I don't think it would improper for me to call you by your given name." Said Lord Aubrey gently turning Elizabeth back towards him. "I brought you here only to tell you myself that I wish to court you. You are a beautiful and interesting young woman. I think you would make a wonderful Viscountess Aubrey."

"Isn't it a little early for that my lord?" asked Elizabeth, "After all I haven't even consented to have you court me."

"But you will. I always get what I want." Said Lord Aubrey with a glint in his eye.

"I think you better take me back to the ballroom." Said Elizabeth starting to edge back to the door.

"Alright. But I am determined to win you over Miss Elizabeth." Said Lord Aubrey.

Lord Aubrey once again took Elizabeth's hand and put it on his sleeve. They discreetly opened the door and walked back into the ballroom. Elizabeth was shocked at who she saw across the room. Mr. Darcy had come to the ball.

Authors Note: Hey guys!! Thanks again for reading my story! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm so sorry it took a little while longer to get up….I was distracted by the new Harry Potter book (which was amazing by the way! I loved it!) Thank you to everyone who reviewed for chapter nine: frenchhornfreak, Wingless Feather, L'Ange Romantique, tishtosh, Kent, Randomperson97, pryrmtns, Frances, Chez, riotgirllina, E.B.isme, KoRnChildG, lilsinch4eva, cleopatra32003, Cali, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, jillybean90, EllaBella87, stacey.eats, k8bob8, DancingCavalier, orsinoslady, LetsTwistAnotherFairyTale, Indigoxx, radclifflover, flower123 and asquared97. I'm working on the next chapter…so look for it later this week! Thanks again to everyone who is reading this! If you could please review and let me know what you think…I'd really appreciate it! Thanks again!


	11. Many Conversations

Chapter Eleven: Many Conversations

Disclaimer: Jane Austen owns Pride and Prejudice……not me!

Previously: Lord Aubrey once again took Elizabeth's hand and put it on his sleeve. They discreetly opened the door and walked back into the ballroom. Elizabeth was shocked at who she saw across the room. Mr. Darcy had come to the ball.

Elizabeth stiffened and tried to pull away from Lord Aubrey. She watched as her Mr. Darcy made his way through the crowd of people, stopping to talk every now and then. Elizabeth went to move towards her beloved but Lord Aubrey had a firm grip on her arm. Lord Aubrey, who hopefully didn't notice her interest in the new arrival, steered Elizabeth towards the refreshment table.

"Let me get you a refreshment sweet, you must be thirsty." Said Lord Aubrey.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at his endearment, but allowed him to lead her to the table. She spied Mr. Darcy talking to Justine Debouff, a beautiful young woman who was staying with relatives in town. Jealousy streaked through Elizabeth before she could stop it.

'Why would Mr. Darcy be talking to Justine? He doesn't even know her.' Thought Elizabeth.

Just then Lord Aubrey appeared at her side with champagne. Elizabeth took it and gulped it down quickly.

"Careful, you wouldn't want that to go to your head." Said Lord Aubrey in Elizabeth's ear.

"I can handle myself my lord, but I thank you for your concern." Said Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth, will you do me the honor of dancing the first waltz with me?" asked Lord Aubrey.

"I am sorry Lord Aubrey, but I will not be dancing tonight. I do not feel well." Said Elizabeth.

At that moment Jane appeared next to Elizabeth. "What is this Lizzy? You don't feel well? Let's go to the balcony and get you some air. That will make you feel better." Said Jane taking Elizabeth's arm.

"Thank you Jane." Said Elizabeth.

Before Elizabeth and Jane could walk away Lord Aubrey took Elizabeth's hand and kissed her fingertips. "I do hope you feel better soon Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled, but removed her hand from Lord Aubrey's grip and said "Thank you." Jane and Elizabeth quickly crossed the room to the balcony. Jane opened the doors and they slipped outside.

Jane turned to her sister and said, "Lizzy, what is going on between Lord Aubrey and you? I thought you were promised to Mr. Darcy?"

"I know Jane, I know!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "I do not know what to do. Lord Aubrey will not stop his pursuit of me. I guess I will have to be more clear."

Jane lightly shook her head, "I do not think it will be that simple Lizzy. He seems quite adamant on you." Said Jane.

"I can only guess why. I do not have a large dowry, and I am not the most beautiful girl in town. Lord Aubrey is from London! Surely he must know many more eligible women than me." Said Elizabeth.

"Ohh Lizzy, you must know you are a beautiful woman. I am not surprised Lord Aubrey is interested in you. But since you are already engaged to Mr. Darcy you must ward off Lord Aubrey immediately." Said Jane becoming serious for a moment.

"What should I do Jane, I really have no idea? Do you think I should have Mr. Darcy say something to him? Do you think it would help?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm sure Mr. Darcy would be all too willing to ward Lord Aubrey away from you. But you must do it quickly. Mother already has her eyes set on Lord Aubrey. You must announce your engagement to Mr. Darcy fast." Said Jane.

Before another word could be said, Mrs. Bennet burst through the balcony doors. "My darlings! What are you doing out here? Lizzy, you should be with Lord Aubrey. He is surrounded by young ladies, you wouldn't want him stolen away would you?" said Mrs. Bennet, "And you Jane, where is your Mr. Bingley? You haven't let him slip through your fingers have you?"

Jane and Elizabeth could barely repress their sighs. Jane turned to their mother and said, "Mother, we have everything under control. I do not believe I am in any danger of losing Mr. Bingley, and I believe Lizzy has something to tell you regarding Lord Aubrey." Said Jane.

Elizabeth looked at Jane in shock. 'How could Jane force her to tell her mother.' Thought Elizabeth.

Mrs. Bennet on the other hand, looked ecstatic. She was most likely imagining that Elizabeth was going to tell her of a marriage proposal from the elusive viscount.

"I'll just excuse myself and see you both in the ballroom later." Said Jane as she walked back inside.

"Ohhh Lizzy! What has happened? You were with Lord Aubrey for quite some time at the beginning of the ball. You must tell me everything!!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet.

"Ummm, mother. I have to tell you something, and you might be displeased with me." Began Elizabeth.

"Ohh I could never be displeased with you!! Unless well, you never married!" said Mrs. Bennet.

"Well, it is about Lord Aubrey…" began Elizabeth.

Mrs. Bennet interrupted Elizabeth before she could begin, "I knew it!! I knew it!! When did he propose?"

Elizabeth stood there in shock for a moment at her mother's outburst. "Mother!!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "You have it completely wrong! Lord Aubrey never proposed to me."

"He didn't?" asked Mrs. Bennet in shock, "What happened then, what do you want to tell me?"

"Well, I…am not interested in Lord Aubrey. I am going to tell him to stop courting me." Said Elizabeth in a rush.

Mrs. Bennet just stared at Elizabeth in shock, "But….but….you and him….and he's so wealthy…." Trailed off Mrs. Bennet.

"I know mother. But I do not love him. If he were to propose to me, I could not accept him." Said Elizabeth.

"But Lizzy!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet

"No Mother. I am very serious about this. I am going to end my courtship." Said Elizabeth.

Mrs. Bennet was still relatively quiet. "Of course Lizzy, of course. All I want is for you to be happy. And I know Lord Aubrey will give you everything you need."

"But he is not what I want mother." Said Lizzy, "Do not worry. All will be well soon."

Elizabeth took her mother's hand and they walked back into the ballroom together. Mrs. Bennet continued to chattering on and on as they walked. "Here mother, sit down next to Mary for awhile." Said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth quickly walked away from where her mother sat eager to gather her thoughts. She stood behind a large pillar at the side of the room and watched the beautiful couples dance. She failed to notice a man standing in the corner watching her. She lightly moved her feet to the beat of the music. Lizzy jumped when she felt hands at her waist and a soft voice in her ear.

"My dearest, how beautiful you look tonight."

Elizabeth turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Mr. Darcy!" she exclaimed before threw her arms around him. "I was wondering when you would get around to talking to me." She said with a smile on her face.

"Elizabeth, ohh how I wanted to come to you sooner. When I arrived you were with Lord Aubrey, and then you disappeared for awhile on the balcony. What, may I ask, happened out there? Anything I need to be concern with?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"I was only telling my mother that I needed to stop Lord Aubrey's pursuit of me." Said Elizabeth.

When Mr. Darcy raised an eyebrow at this, Elizabeth continued. "No, I didn't tell her about us. But I did hint that I wouldn't end up an old maid yet. She was upset at my throwing off Lord Aubrey, but once she knows about our engagement she will understand."

"My dearest Lizzy, how I long to tell the world about us….." said Mr. Darcy before embracing Lizzy in a tight embrace. He whispered against her ear, "Can you meet me outside in ten minutes?"

Elizabeth merely nodded, taking in the scent of her beloved. Mr. Darcy finally released her, and slipped once again into the shadows of the room. Elizabeth took a deep breath and leaned against the cold pillar. When Mr. Darcy was around her she could scarcely breathe. When he was near she did all she could to keep her eyes off of him for fear someone would notice. Her heart caught in her throat every time he looked into her eyes. She couldn't wait to be his wife.

Elizabeth was jerked out of her daydreaming by loud voices coming from the ballroom. She went to walk into the room to investigate but was blocked by many people in the doorway. Elizabeth slipped between the people and saw what was the source of all the commotion. Her eyes went wide and her jaw went slack. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. Once again, Lady Catherine had come to town.

Authors Note: Hey everyone!! Now I'm sure you all are super mad at me for not update in so long….and I really don't have any excuse besides being super super busy!! I'm going to try and review more often (I definitely wont let it go this long again!) Thank you to everyone who reviewed for chapter 10: Arica, Princess of Rivendel..., Jennifer Meadows, Kimberly, HeadBoyProngs, Rowena Blackwing, magill, Aisling-Siobhan, Mrs. Touchstone, EllaBella87, Iago96, DancingCavalier, Wingless Feather, Cali, orsinoslady, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, RandomPerson97, Dahlila, cleopatra32003, Chez, jillybean90, radclifflover, E.B.isme, k8bob8, pryrmtns, frenchhornfreak, flower123, vixen519, stacey.eats, L'Ange Romantique, jomy, tishtosh, riotgirllina, yoliem123 and KoRnChildG. You all must know by now how much I appreciate your reviews. I hope you all liked this chapter!! PLEASE leave a review….I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, so I hope you guys like it!! Is there anything you guys would like to see happen in the story? I have a few ideas…but I'd like to know what you guys think!! I'm already working on the next chapter, so it should be up soon. Please review!!


	12. Trouble on the Horizon

Chapter Twelve: Trouble on the Horizon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Pride and Prejudice.

"Lizzy, you must tell me what Lady Catherine said to you!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet. She had begun pestering Lizzy about the encounter since they left the ball.

Elizabeth tried not to groan and looked up from the book she was reading, "Mother, I told you already. It is my business and I do not care to share right now." With that said Elizabeth went back to reading.

Mrs. Bennet humphed and went back to her seat on the chaise. The truth was that Elizabeth couldn't tell anyone what had happened with Lady Catherine. She had gone over the encounter a thousand times in her mind, and every time she came up blank on what to do. Elizabeth wished she could speak with Darcy but she hadn't seen him since the night at the ball.

_The previous evening….._

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lady Catherine standing in the ballroom. She tried to discreetly leave the room but before she could a voice called out to her. "Lizzy!! Over here!" The crowd was so thick that she couldn't see who was calling her. Elizabeth weaved through the crowd trying to identify who had called her name. That's when she saw her friend Charlotte standing with her husband next to Lady Catherine.

"Charlotte! I had no idea you were coming for a visit!" exclaimed Lizzy, "Why did you not write?"

Charlotte embraced Lizzy and gave her a smile, "I had no time to write, Lady Catherine insisted Mr. Collins and I came with her. It was all very unexpected."

Mr. Collins, who had been silent during the greeting seemed unable to contain himself any longer, "My dearest cousin Elizabeth, I hope my wife and I find you well."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Yes thank you, I am doing very well."

"I am most relieved to hear of this cousin, one never wants to hear news of an ill relative." Said Mr. Collins

"That is very kind of you, thank you." Said Elizabeth trying to keep a smile from her face. She often found it hard to keep a straight face when speaking with Mr. Collins. All she could see was him proposing to her, and that was more than she could take. 

"Cousin Elizabeth, let me tell you about what has been going on in our humble home." Started Mr. Collins.

Elizabeth stole a glance at the balcony doors before turning her attention to Mr. Collins. She tried not to sigh but gave him a smile as he spoke. Before Mr. Collins could get to what happened in church the previous week a voice spoke in Elizabeth's ear.

"Miss Bennet, how lovely to see you." Said Lady Catherine with a sour look on her face.

Elizabeth sunk into a curtsy and said "Very nice to see you as well Lady Catherine."

"I am glad to see my nephew is not near you. I see you took my advice and ward him off." Said Lady Catherine. Elizabeth stayed silent at this and simply gave Lady Catherine a small smile. Lady Catherine continued with, "I must say I am very pleased you have stopped this nonsense. But on the other hand, I'm sure my nephew was not interested in you in the first place." 

Elizabeth tried in vain not to drop her jaw in outrage. Before she could respond Lady Catherine said, "Excuse me, I think I see someone across the room."

After Lady Catherine was far enough away Elizabeth couldn't help but utter, "Can you believe that woman? She is so insufferable!"

"I know Lizzy, I know. I do not know how I can handle going to her home every week." Said Charlotte.

Lizzy and Charlotte quietly laughed together. Elizabeth looked around the room and saw that Mr. Darcy had been captured into a conversation with Mr. Collins. 'I guess we wont be meeting on the balcony tonight.' Though Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked away from Mr. Darcy when Charlotte once again spoke to her, "Lizzy dear, will you come and get a refreshment with me? I am feeling quite thirsty."

"Yes of course Charlotte." Said Lizzy taking Charlotte's arm and leading her to the table. On the way there they passed Mr. Darcy and Mr. Collins. Darcy glanced at Lizzy as she walked past and they locked eyes for a moment. Elizabeth looked away hoping it would stop her from blushing, but unfortunately she always flushed at the sight of him. Elizabeth and Charlotte eventually ended up at the refreshment table in the smaller second room.

Charlotte turned to Elizabeth, her eyes bright, and said, "I have some exciting news Lizzy. I am…." Trailed off Charlotte, she leaned into Lizzy and whispered in her ear, "well….I am expecting"

Elizabeth was silent for a few seconds before embracing Charlotte. "Ohh! I am so happy for you! When are you due?" asked Lizzy.

"I am not quite sure, but I believe in about 7months." Said Charlotte who could not stop smiling. "I am just so very excited Lizzy."

Elizabeth put a hand on Charlotte's arm and smiled at her friend, "I can tell! You are practically glowing. What did Mr. Collins say when you told him?"

"He was very happy to say the least. He insists on checking on me every second of the day. Most of the time I have to fake sleeping to get some peace and quiet." Said Charlotte, "But I think he will be a good father. He is certainly attentive enough now."

Elizabeth and Charlotte embraced once more before they were interrupted. "Charlotte my dear, there you are. I have been looking for you most ardently. How are you feeling?" said Mr. Collins, "As you probably can tell cousin Elizabeth, Mrs. Collins is expecting a beautiful bundle of joy. I have always said that procreation is a very noble thing. We are very blessed to have this joy upon us."

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, Charlotte told me the wonderful news. Congratulations."

"Thank you cousin, thank you." Said Mr. Collins.

Elizabeth glanced around the room and saw Mr. Darcy walk out onto the balcony, "Pray excuse me, I must go talk to my mother." Said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth slowly made her way through the crowd. She smiled and nodded towards people she passed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother chatting away with Mrs. Lucas. As she passed her, Lizzy tried not to groan as she heard mention of the words "most advantageous marriage". Finally she spied the balcony doors, Elizabeth looked around and quietly slipped outside. Elizabeth took a deep breathe, the cool air felt nice after being inside the stuffy ballroom. Since Darcy wasn't waiting out there for her, she walked down the steps off the side of the balcony and into the garden. She silently walked through the paths admiring the flowers. She turned a corner and spied her beloved Mr. Darcy standing in the distance. Elizabeth's heart leapt at the sight of him.

She silently crept up behind him and said, "Mr. Darcy! It seems I have finally found you!" She put her hand on his arm and he turned towards her.

Elizabeth reeled in shock!! Instead of her beloved Mr. Darcy it was Lord Aubrey!! Elizabeth took a step backward and stared wide eyed at the man in front of her.

"As you can see, I am not your Mr. Darcy." Said Lord Aubrey, "But that does explain a few things."

"I…umm….I am very surprised to see you here Lord Aubrey." Said Elizabeth.

"I can see that my dear. Now tell me, what is going on with you and the elusive Mr. Darcy?" asked Lord Aubrey with a smile.

Before Elizabeth could answer his question Mr. Darcy walked around the corner and saw the two together. "Miss Elizabeth, Lord Aubrey, what a surprise to see you out here." said Darcy.

"You don't have pretend with me Darcy. I know Miss Elizabeth was out here to meet you." Said Lord Aubrey.

Darcy just stared at Lord Aubrey with blank eyes. "And how do you know this?" asked Darcy.

"Elizabeth embraced me thinking I was you. She was just about to tell me the story when you came." Said Lord Aubrey.

"Was she?" Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and gave her a smile.

Lord Aubrey who was watching their interaction with much fascination said nothing. Mr. Darcy turned to Lord Aubrey once again and said, "I must ask you to keep silent on this matter. Elizabeth and I plan to announce our engagement. So if you can keep it to yourself until then we would be most obliged."

"Oh! So you are engaged. I was wondering what the extent of your relationship was." Said Lord Aubrey

Elizabeth, who had been quiet for some time said, "But will you keep this quiet for awhile?"

"My dearest Elizabeth, I will keep this to myself…." Said Lord Aubrey

Elizabeth couldn't help but exclaim, "Ohh thank you!"

"But you must do something for me in exchange for my silence." Said Lord Aubrey.

"What do you want?" asked Mr. Darcy.

Lord Aubrey smiled to himself and then began to relay his terms to the couple before him.

Authors Note: Hey guys!! Sorry about the delay in the new chapter, but school has been crazy!! I'm an RA this year….so I have so much to do! How did you all like this chapter?? Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed to chapter 11: darkforces, lovelygirlfromsomewhere, Marianielle, Coeur Casse, The King 43 Richard Petty, me, galadriel2006, galadriel2006, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, Lucy65, ILoveIt09, JenniferM, Arica, Princess of Rivendel..., Mony19, riotgirllina, Unlikely Rose, RandomPerson97, Mrs.Gerard J Butler, EllaBella87, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, Cali, E.B.isme, kristina, chez, L'Ange Romantique, stacey.eats, jillybean90, LetsTwistAnotherFairyTale, vixen519, cleopatra32003, DancingCavalier, KoRnChildG, orsinoslady, Kathy, psiche, flower123, k8bob8, Wingless Feather, frenchhornfreak and pryrmtns. Once again, thank you so much for reading my story!! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon!! If you could all review I would really appreciate it, it helps me shape the story and get a feel if you like it or not. Thanks everyone!!


	13. Interesting Developments

"What do you want

Chapter 13: Interesting Developments

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Pride and Prejudice, only the characters I made up.

"What do you want?" asked Mr. Darcy.

Lord Aubrey smiled to himself and then began to relay his terms to the couple before him. "I want you, Mr. Darcy to introduce me to your aunt, Lady Catherine. I need to gain access to the higher echelons of society and I believe she is the key."

Lizzy was in a daze. Of all the things Lord Aubrey could have asked for, it was this? She wanted to jump into Darcy's arms and never let go. Things had never looked better for their future.

"Lord Aubrey, we would…" Elizabeth began before Mr. Darcy interrupted her.

"That is out of the question I'm afraid." Said Mr. Darcy, "I don't believe Lady Catherine would be interested in meeting a man such as yourself. Plus, you are already received well. What more could you want?"

Lord Aubrey ignored the second question and said. "Is that so, Darcy? Well if you won't accommodate me, then I will be forced to tell everyone of your engagement with the lovely Miss Bennet. And you know how the ton love to gossip. What would they have to say about this little arrangement?"

Elizabeth looked at Darcy with alarm. The situation was spinning wildly out of control and she needed to fix it somehow. "Of course Mr. Darcy will introduce you Lord Aubrey, he is just a little protective of his aunt. I am sure he will make the introductions at your first convenience."

"Why Mr. Darcy, it seems you have a very intelligent fiancée. I am not surprised that I am attracted to her." With that, Lord Aubrey reached out and ran his gloved hand along the side of Elizabeth's face.

Before Elizabeth could react she was wretched away and flung behind Mr. Darcy. He spoke with a tone that Elizabeth had never heard him use before. "If you ever touch Elizabeth again, I will make sure you are never received in polite society."

Elizabeth stepped out from behind Mr. Darcy and did her best to calm him. "Fitzwilliam," said Elizabeth touching her hand to his arm, "You need to calm yourself. Think about this. Introducing him to your aunt wont be a horrible thing. Until we announce our engagement we need him on our side."

Darcy exhaled, leaned towards Elizabeth for a moment and then turned to Lord Aubrey. "Alright. I will make the necessary introductions. If you breathe a word of our engagement, then I will cut off all ties with you."

Lord Aubrey inclined his head and just stared at the couple before him, "I agree with your terms. But I feel you misunderstand me Darcy. All I want is to be welcomed into society." He smiled and turned and began to walk away.

Darcy and Elizabeth watched him go and began to move into one another's arms. "Ohh Fitzwilliam! What is going to happen? Are you truly going to introduce him to Lady Catherine? What will she think of him, I wonder."

Before Darcy could respond they heard a voice echo in the distance, "I'm really not as bad as you think. Give me a chance."

Darcy wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and rested his chin upon Elizabeth's head. "I don't believe I have a choice, my love. If I don't make the introductions then he will announce our secret to the ton."

Elizabeth leaned away from Darcy for a moment and then whispered, "Well, do you think that would be such a bad thing?" Embarrassed she ducked her head into the crook of Darcy's arm, not able to meet his eyes.

Darcy was quiet for a moment and simply looked at Elizabeth. When he didn't respond Elizabeth started to withdraw herself from Darcy's arms. Before she could get very far Darcy grasped her upper arms and embraced her again. "Ohh Elizabeth, how long I've waited to hear those words from you." With that Darcy folded his arms around her and brought her against his hard chest. With a groan he took her mouth with his and kissed her with a passion that made her knees weak. Elizabeth clung to Darcy feeling a little dizzy from lack of oxygen. Darcy began to kiss her cheeks as the passion died down and began more loving. "When would you like to make the announcement my sweet?" whispered Darcy into Elizabeth's ear.

It took a moment for Elizabeth to respond as she was still reeling from her beloved's kisses. With her eyes closed she whispered, "Soon, I think. But you know, I do no think it would be a bad idea to introduce Lord Aubrey to your aunt. Maybe she will be good for him."

Darcy threw his head back and laughed before responding to Elizabeth. "Darling, I don't believe my aunt is good for anyone. But you may be right, maybe she will do some good." Darcy smiled and has he looked at Elizabeth. He gazed into her eyes and didn't want to look away. For a few moments they stood there in wonderful silence. It was a rare moment for them, as their alone time was limited. He began to lean towards her once again but a voice interrupted their silence.

"Lizzy! Lizzy where are you?" Called Jane from the balcony. "Are you out here?"

Lizzy moved towards the balcony but before she could respond Darcy pulled her back into the shadows for one last kiss.

"Lizzy! Mother is looking for you! She is coming this way. I know you are out here." Said Jane, calling for Elizabeth once again.

"Yes Jane, I'm here. Stall mother for me, I will be up in one moment." Said Lizzy. Still wrapped in Mr. Darcy's arms Elizabeth embraced him one more time. "We need to talk about this soon."

She began to walk away when Darcy grasped her hand in his, "I know Lizzy. I am not sure when. I think it would be best to introduce Lord Aubrey to Lady Catherine before this situation gets out of hand. I truly believe he thinks he can win you away from me."

Elizabeth just smiled and squeezed Darcy's hand before she turned and walked up the steps of the balcony. She looked over he should and said, "I'll be yours forever." With that she walked up the steps and back into the ballroom.

"Lizzy! I've tried to cover for you as long as possible but mother absolutely insists on seeing you this very instant!" said Jane practically dragging Elizabeth back into the room towards their mother.

Mrs. Bennet could be seen from across the room pacing back and forth looking very agitated. As soon as she spotted Jane and Elizabeth walking across the room she visibly perked up and began to race to them. "Lizzy!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet, "Lizzy!! You must come here this instant!"

"Yes mother?" said Elizabeth looking a bit perplexed, "is there something you need of me?"

Mrs. Bennet took Lizzy by the arm and let her to the chairs sitting against the wall. "Lizzy, something peculiar is happening." Started Mrs. Bennet, "Lady Catherine has asked to see you."

"Really?" said Elizabeth. She thought this was interesting because at their last meeting things had not been left well between them. "What could she want with me?" wondered Elizabeth.

Mrs. Bennet pointed to the chairs setting on the opposite side of the room, "Look over there Lizzy, there she is." Lady Catherine could be seen sitting as regal as ever with the other dowagers at the ball. "You must go immediately Lizzy! You know how she hates to be kept waiting." Mrs. Bennet gave Elizabeth a nudge towards the formidable women.

As Lizzy walked across the ballroom she noticed Lord Aubrey slip into the room unnoticed by most of the guests. Lizzy reached the settee that Lady Catherine was perched upon and dropped to a quick curtsey before Lady Catherine. "It is very nice to see you again Lady Catherine. I hope you are enjoying yourself." Said Elizabeth. "My mother informed me that you wished to speak with me."

"Yes, that's right." Said Lady Catherine curtly. "I was told that you are aquatinted with a certain gentleman that I wish to be introduced to. I believe he will do very well in my social circle."

"And who is this gentleman?" asked Elizabeth. "I would be more than willing to make an introduction if you wish."

"The gentleman is a man named Lord Aubrey. He is new to the ton, yet I can tell that he will be very popular. I think he may be an eventual good friend to my nephew, Mr. Darcy." Said Lady Catherine.

Elizabeth stood there for a moment wondering what she should do. Before she could think of an acceptable response a voice sounded from behind her, "May I be of service to you ladies?"

Elizabeth carefully turned around and then smiled at the visitor.

Authors Note: I know what you guys must be thinking….this is a dream. She didn't actually update!! But guess what! I did! Yeah!! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait. I really have no excuse except for life running away without me for awhile. I did go to Europe for the summer and that was a blast! (Italy and Austria) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed to chapter 12: **galadriel2006****, ****riotgirllina****, pische, ****DancingCavalier****, ****Readaholic1987****, MAB35, ****alice and edward cullen****, ****xcourtniex****, flower123, ****pryrmtns****, vixen519, ****Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR****, ****Chica De Los Ojos Cafe****, Jenn M, ****charmedtomeetyou****, Piassa, ****winglessfairy25****, Wingless Feather, ****Winter's Fallen Angel****, ****Marianielle****, Lucy65, Unlikely Rose, ****lovelygirlfromsomewhere****, ****frenchhornfreak****, Remember When it Rained, ****ilovemclife****, Froody, ****Mrs. Dom Masbolle****, Georgie, ****pichurrita743****, ****LetsTwistAnotherFairyTale****, ****Fnicks-Gurlz****, ****sweetgreuy****, wefeedowls, Mozaic, ****Beleth**** and ****sparkypony****. **I can't thank all of you enough. To everyone reading my story…if you could please review I would really appreciate it. Any type of feedback would be fantastic. I promise I'll try and update again by the end of the weekend. I've got some more ideas on how I want this story to go, so it should be a little faster now. Again, thanks to everyone!! Please read/review!! (Its just a little purple button on the corner of the page….)


	14. Amour

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I have made up….

Chapter Fourteen: Amour

"Lord Aubrey, what a pleasant surprise." Said Elizabeth forcing a smile onto her face. She turned back to women behind her and said, "Lady Catherine may I present to you, Lord Aubrey? He is new to the ton, just arriving a week ago."

Lady Catherine inclined her head at the tall gentleman before her. "Lord Aubrey, I have heard many things about you, of course, but have not met you until now."

Lord Aubrey, who looked very dashing in his dark dress attire, swept in front of Lady Catherine and bowed over her hand, "A pleasure my lady. Of course, I have heard only the best about you. I have been very anxious to make your acquaintance."

Lady Catherine inclined her head and nodded the young man before her. At first she did not respond as she opened surveyed him. "Elizabeth, you may go. I would like to talk to Lord Aubrey alone for awhile."

Elizabeth curtseyed and said towards Lady Catherine, "Thank you for your time." She started towards the steps turned and said, " Until we next meet Lord Aubrey."

Elizabeth tried to walk as fast as she could away from Lady Catherine. If Lady Catherine changed her mind and wished her to stay, she did not think she could stand it. Who knew how long she would be forced to endure that woman once her and Darcy were actually married. Elizabeth shuddered at the thought and looked around the room for her beloved. Normally when her eyes sought out his she found him right away. Elizabeth gazed around the room puzzled. Where could Mr. Darcy be?

As Elizabeth circled the room, she noticed Jane and Mr. Bingley discreetly walking towards a set of doors at the corner of the room. She smiled to herself, happy that her sister had finally found happiness with a man she loved. Just as she was thinking that thought she spied Mr. Darcy talking to an older gentlemen by the refreshment table. "Who is that?" wondered Elizabeth. Before she realized what she was doing, she found herself walking towards the pair.

"Mr. Bingley! We can't be here. The servants could come in at any moment." Exclaimed Jane.

Bingley, who was never prone to excessive displays of physicality couldn't help himself. Jane looked so beautiful. She was wearing a pale blue dress without little frills and flowers that seemed to be popular among the ladies these days. Her golden blonde hair was simply up in a bun with a few curls falling around her face. Even without the fashion of the day he couldn't take his eyes off her. She captivated his senses.

"Don't worry my darling, this room is hidden away. No one will find us. I am sure that the servants will be too busy with the ball and wont bother checking all the rooms." Said Bingley.

Bingley took a step closer to Jane and brought a hand up to her face. She blushed and tried to duck her head away. Bingley slowly turned her faced back to his and looked into her eyes. He could tell that Jane was still a little nervous because of his sudden departure the year prior. How could he prove his love to her? Yes, they were engaged but he could tell that she was still a little shy around him.

So he did the only thing he could think of. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers in a soft kiss. At first Jane did not respond much, but because Jane was innocent she never responded much, but after a few moments Bingley felt her lips move against him. His heard soared in triumph! He moved his hand from her cheek and brought it to the back of her neck, bringing her closer to him still.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a small chaise just behind Jane, in the corner of the room. He continued to kiss Jane's mouth and lowered the two of them onto it. Normally he would not take such liberties with his fiancée, but he loved her so and wanted to show her just how much he did.

At first Jane seemed shocked with this sudden movement and stopped kissing him back. Bingley took his opportunity and started to kiss his way down her jaw.

Just as he was getting to a particularly delicious spot behind her ear the door opened and someone exclaimed, "Oh! I am very sorry to intrude!" The door started to close but once again the intruder spoke, "Jane? Is that you?"

Bingley couldn't help but groan a bit to himself. Jane, who was mortified, had buried her face in Bingley's shoulder in order to hide her reddening face. "Elizabeth," started Bingley, "We were….."

Before he could finish explaining Elizabeth interrupted him, "Mr. Bingley, there is no need to explain," she laughed a little. "Jane dear, when you are finished could you please come find me?" With that she swept out of the room on a laugh.

"Ohh Charles, how embarrassing!" exclaimed Jane, "How ever will I face her later?"

"Jane, I am sure your sister does not think any less of you." Said Bingley soothingly.

Jane wrapped her arms around his waist and let out a sigh. "I do love you." Said Jane quietly.

Bingley's heart swelled at this. He had known that she loved him, but never before had she said the words. "I love you as well my darling." Said Bingley before he set his lips once more to hers.

Elizabeth was still smiling when she walked back into the ballroom. "Ohh Jane," thought Elizabeth, "She would be mortified tomorrow, but she would make her tell her all the details."

The night was coming to a close but everyone was still in very high spirits. The violins started tuning once again, signaling the last waltz of the evening. Elizabeth looked around, wide-eyed, fearing her cousin Colin would ask her to dance. Thankfully she did not see him but just to be safe she moved to the corner of the room near the wallflowers.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed movement, but seeing as she was in a crowded ballroom this was not odd. She closed her eyes, listening to the music, swaying slightly, when she heard a small cough. Her eyes flew open and she looked up.

Her heart caught in her throat at the sight of him. He looked so stunning in his eveningwear she could hardly bear it.

"Miss Elizabeth, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" asked Mr. Darcy with a slight smile on his face.

Elizabeth smiled up and him and gave him her hand without a word. Mr. Darcy set it to his sleeve and led her to the floor. Elizabeth tried to look composed but she feared that everyone watching would see her love for him. Waltzing with him would be unbearably wonderful, but she waited for the music to begin with anticipation.

He swept her into his arms and they begun to waltz around the room with the other couples. In order to feign a normal relationship Elizabeth began to ask him questions. "Mr. Darcy, did you have good time at the ball tonight?"

Darcy smiled quickly and said, "Yes, I believe I did. The gardens are beautiful, don't you agree?"

Elizabeth hoped she didn't blush at his innuendo, and responded with, "Why, yes they are. The flowers and trees look so beautiful in the moonlight."

Before Darcy could ask another question, Elizabeth had one of her own, "Who was that man you were talking to earlier?"

"Oh, you must be mean Lord Westwood. He was a friend of my father's and was inquiring after Georgiana and myself. It has been years since I've spoken to the man, but he was a friend of the family, so I couldn't turn him away."

They continued to talk throughout the dance and Elizabeth couldn't help but think how much she loved this man. Why have they been hiding their engagement for so long? She wanted everyone to know how much she loved him, and that she could not wait to become his wife.

Suddenly, Elizabeth looked straight up into Mr. Darcy's eyes, "William, what are we waiting for?"

He blinked down at her in confusion with a puzzled smile upon his face. Elizabeth elaborated, "We should tell everyone of our engagement immediately."

Authors Note:

Once again I can only apologize for the lateness of this update. I can only beg for your forgiveness and ask you to review. I would love feedback on this chapter as I feel my writing style has changed a bit from the beginning of this piece. Thank you for reading! Look for an update soon!

Please review. It would be much appreciated.


	15. If I loved you

Chapter 15: If I loved you

Suddenly, Elizabeth looked straight up into Mr. Darcy's eyes, "William, what are we waiting for?"

He blinked down at her in confusion with a puzzled smile upon his face. Elizabeth elaborated, "We should tell everyone of our engagement immediately."

Darcy sharply turned his head towards Elizabeth, clearly stunned by her sudden change of heart, "Lizzy, my darling, I simply don't think now is the time or the place…"

"Ohh William, of course it is! I don't know why I've been dragging my feet for so long. I love you. And I cannot wait to be your wife." She smiled and laid her head on her beloved's shoulder. This really was what life was about, living and loving with the ones you care deeply about.

Darcy smiled and looked down upon his future bride. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight and it took all his strength not to kiss her again. But he knew that once he started down that path, it would take everything for him to stop. Instead, he led her over to a nearby fountain and sat with her at the edge of it. "My dear, we shall announce our engagement at the first possible moment tomorrow. I will come calling on you and we will tell them together."

Lizzy laughed a little and smiled, "I am sure mother will be quite shocked. She is convinced that I detest you, and has given up hope of our being matched."

"Your mother has been trying to match us up, was she?" said Darcy smiling, himself, a little, "I don't seem to recall her forcing us together at any point."

"I do not think she ever, really, was trying to pair us off, but as Jane had made such a nice match with Mr. Bingley she is convinced that now she is a matchmaker and knows what is best for everyone. I feel for my sisters." Elizabeth was then distracted by a sudden movement in the gardens ahead. She got up and peered over the hedge and popped back with an "OH!"

"William!" whispered Elizabeth, "You will never guess who is over there."

"Who is it, my darling?" asked Darcy getting up to look himself. He was curious as to who had elicited such a reaction from Elizabeth. It must be someone they are both acquainted with. Carefully he peeked over the hedge and he, himself, was surprised at who was behind it.

"Mary! I cannot believe that Mary is dallying on with some unknown gentleman! I cannot, nay will not, go through this again. What happened with Lydia was bad enough."

"Well, it seems as if your sister isn't as she seems." said Darcy. "But do not fret, I got a better look than it seems you did. The gentleman in question is, in fact, Mr. Benjamin Daniels, a rising member of Parliament. I believe he was secretary to Jonathan Grey for many years. I am sure that is where he gained the footing to become a member of Parliament."

Elizabeth was struck dumb for a moment. Mary, her sister Mary, had a secret suitor that no one knew about? Apparently there was more to her sister than met the eye. Because she was so close to Jane, she did not think to become close with her other sister. She would have to talk with Jane about this. She was sure than Jane had no idea! Mary…a suitor!

Darcy once again took Elizabeth's hand and led her back to the fountain where they were sitting before this upset had taken place. "We should talk about what is going to happen tomorrow. After all, this news will certainly be a surprise to your family. We should discuss what is going to be said."

"Aren't you simply going to come bursting into my house declaring your love for me?" said Elizabeth with a smile.

Darcy shot Elizabeth a look, "And why does it have to be me that declares my love first? After all, they are your family…"

"I suppose you are right." Said Elizabeth, "But I do think it should be both of us. My father wont let me go to you if he doesn't believe I truly love you, and you me."

"Alright then, I will come tomorrow and we will simply announce our engagement to your family." Said Darcy, "They cannot have an objection because of our love for each other."

Elizabeth sighed and leaned closer to Darcy. Finally, their engagement would be public and they would be free to see each other when they wished. Everything will be perfect now, she just knew it.

_The following morning._

Elizabeth looked and felt terrible. For some reason she was unable to sleep all night. She kept tossing and turning and every little noise seemed to keep her awake. Eventually she just got up knowing that if she tried to keep busy, her mind would keep from wandering. It was not that she wasn't excited about the prospect of announcing her engagement. It was that she was terrified. What if her family did not accept it? Oh, she was sure her mother would, after all, Mr. Darcy had enough money to appease Mrs. Bennet, but still, she was not sure how this would all turn out and it terrified her.

"Lizzy, please do sit down." Said Mrs. Bennet, "Your pacing is driving me distracted! How am I supposed to have a relaxing morning with you constantly moving about?"

Lizzy sat herself down on the chaise next to Jane, but her mind kept wandering. It seemed that everything that happened inside, or outside, the house drew her attention. She was not exactly sure when Mr. Darcy would arrive and it was causing her to be very anxious. Jane, whom Elizabeth had told of the plans the night before, grasped her sister's hand in support, knowing of what was to come.

Just as Elizabeth had begun to relax a maid announce the arrival of a guest. A one Mr. Darcy. "He has asked to speak with the entire family, m'am." said the maid to Mrs. Bennet.

"Ohh what could that insufferable man want? I was having such a relaxing morning," grumbled Mrs. Bennet, "Ohh well, send for Mr. Bennet and bid Mr. Darcy come inside."

As Mr. Darcy walked inside the small sitting room Elizabeth could barely tare her eyes away from him. If it were possible, he looked even more handsome than ever before. He was wearing a smart dark coat that complimented him well. He store across the room and stopped directly in front of Elizabeth, extending his hand towards him.

Lizzy froze for a moment, but upon looking into her beloved eyes, she smiled and put her hand into his. Although she had been fearing this moment all morning, now that Mr. Darcy was with her, she knew she could face anything. Darcy helped her up and led her to the front of the room. In that moment Mr. Bennet entered the room, looking as confused as ever. He reached Mrs. Bennet and whispered, "What is going on?"

The Bennet family looked at the couple at the front of the room with questioning eyes, waiting for them to say something.

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy once more before clearing her throat softly. "Mother, father, Mr. Darcy has asked me to marry him." She stopped for a moment to take a breath, "And I have said yes." Elizabeth exhaled and smiled, finally, after so much time, their secret was out.

It seemed that the Bennet family was somewhat shocked at this news. They all had similar shocked looks on their faces. After all, Elizabeth had only shown her dislike for the gentleman beside her. It was Mrs. Bennet who saw fit to speak first. "Why Lizzy, I had no idea! When did this occur?"

It seemed that Mrs. Bennet had no end to her questions, so Mr. Bennet simply said, "This is, of course, your choice, Lizzy, but I would like to speak to Mr. Darcy, alone, for a moment."

Darcy, who had been silent for much of this, gave Mr. Bennet and small nod and followed him out of the room. Lizzy watched him go with a smile, before turing back to her sisters and mother. All at once it seemed they had a million questions. She did not know where to start! But it was Mary who asked the easiest one. "Well Lizzy, do you love him?"

She just smiled, the kind of smile only one in love can give, and said, "Yes. Yes, I do. Very much."

This seemed to quiet the questions for a moment as her mother and sisters just stared at her. Elizabeth was sure they had many more questions, but she simply wanted to be with her Mr. Darcy. "I'm sorry mother, but it is important that I am with Mr. Darcy right now." With that she walked out of the room towards her father's office.

Authors Note: So…they actually did it! Now everyone knows….Ohh my goodness! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! As I've told a few of you, my computer broken and I lost all of my work. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up soon! Thank you all for sticking with me. Please review and let me know what you think!

UPDATED A/N: I was rereading this chapter and found a million mistakes, and I couldn't let them sit any longer. For anyone who is still reading this (or happened upon this story for the first time), I have a question for you. I've been toying with the idea of reworking this story. I started it when I was a freshman in undergrad and now I'm a masters student, and I feel that this story is in need of some editing and rewriting. What do you guys think, should I finish the story out as it is now, or rework the story so far and then finish it? Thoughts?


End file.
